Shadow's Waltz
by kiltykat
Summary: I was always alone… so long was it that I just presumed that it was meant to be… and then I belonged, for one split second I belonged… and then it slipped through my fingers… But I guess I should start from the beginning…
1. Chapter One

Hey there! Just wanted to take this time to introduce you to 'Shadow's Waltz'! hope you enjoy your reading (Oh! And expect little messages from me along the way! -)  
loving the audiences,  
-Kiltykat

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?"

A soft feminine voice called out, breaking the barrier around myself that I spent years trying to recreate… It couldn't be her, fate wasn't that cruel.

"Sesshoumaru is that you?"

Cursing every god I could think of in that moment I looked up into the one face I swore I'd never see again. She was just standing there, smiling that all familiar smile and reaching down to help me up. How could fate be this cruel? Was this some joke to them, my life… I'm beginning to think it is.

"Yeah… it's me."

I looked away from her and stared out to the park on which it's grass I was currently seated on. I watched as she frowned when I rejected her hand and then she sighed. She sat next to me on the soft green grass and pulled her knees to her chest, laying her head on top of them. She stared out into the park and whispered, "How have you been?"

I looked at her in that moment, really looked at her. How was I doing? Was she really asking that? I always knew she was strange, but that question was ridiculous…

"You know how I'm doing…"

He watched as she swiveled her head towards his direction, and those navy orbs from so long ago stared at him. He watched as her eyes softened in pity and he snarled at her and turned away. He didn't want her here…

"Kagome… why are you here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and turned away again… he was glad for that. He didn't know if he could stand her looking at him, it only reminded him of his failures. He watched the wind play with the blades of grass on the ground, yeah… it wasn't much fun, but anything was better than having to be here with her.

"I don't know… I figured you might be lonely, sitting here all alone."

I laughed then… how ironic it was, how cruel… She figured I might be lonely… I already had this discussion with myself…

"I am always alone…"

Kagome's eyes filled with pain then and she slowly nodded her head…

"Yes, I suppose you are…"

I looked at her then, the mask I was so famous for never once slipping. But I knew she didn't care, because she had already seen behind it. She hadn't changed much… she still had those powder pink lips and that long onyx hair… her eyes were the same navy blue, and she was still as pale as the moon… But she was so different… she was not the same woman as she was so long ago… she was no longer mine…

I listened with half an ear as she went on to talk about current events… nodding every once in a while so she would think I was listening…

While I was 'alone' I had learned to block things out, keep what I wanted and forget everything else… the only problem was that when somebody mentioned the past, all of those damn memories came back… rather I wanted them to or not… and she… she was the worst of them all. I had been doing good recently, I'd gotten on with life again and was just starting to loosen up again… and here she is…

'Damnit!'

But I could never hate her. No not her, never her. She followed her heart, how could I hate her for that? But damnit I didn't have to like it. Remember that conversation I had about the difference between being alone, and being lonely? I had forgotten until just now… just my luck… now I'm not only alone, but right now… sitting here like this with her, again… I realized something… I'm lonely. Damnit, I was never meant for this…

"Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru are you okay?"

I looked at her, was I okay? Had I ever been okay? No… I decided, no I wasn't okay, but no need to worry her… right?

"As fine as can be expected…"

Yeah, that was the truth though… I watched as her eyes filled with that pain again and she reached her hand out to caress my face, like she used to… She would have too, if at the very last moment I hadn't grabbed her hand and turned my face away. I almost felt my body trembling, almost… but I was too angry to fully realize that I was scaring her… how dare she… how dare she think she can ruin me and then touch me again… I might break…

I released her hand and turned away from her… I'm realized that I scared her then, and felt my heart drop… that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I'm sorry…"

I wasn't used to apologizing, so my voice came out rough, rusty… I felt her small hand on my cheek and looked her in her teary blue eyes as she whispered, "It's ok…"

I wanted to laugh, but all I could do was swallow the lump in my throat and nod… I wanted to laugh so bad… she was telling me it was ok? That was a damn lie and she knew it, even after six years she was still a terrible liar… probably the worst… there were so many clever things I could say in that moment, so many things that would be expected to come out of my mouth, but all I could say was, "Yeah…"

'Yeah'… probably the smartest comment anybody ever made… I wanted to scream I wanted to laugh I wanted to hit something! Why was she doing this to me? Why wouldn't she let me live? Did she want to see if she could break what was left? Why didn't I follow my better instinct and tell Miroku no? To hell with being civil…

"So… Sesshoumaru…"

That one hurt, memories of long car rides and laughs shared floated between his mind… damn her. Even so he felt himself saying, "So… Kagome…"

Her soft laughter was like a slap in the face… it was amazing how far he had fallen…

"My how I've missed you…"

His eyes widened slightly at that one, thank god she couldn't see his face… he felt the trembling in his chest, was he laughing? Yes… he supposed he was.

"Missed me? I doubt that…"

He felt her roughly grab his shoulder and whirl him to face her, the anger on there was unexpected and he felt himself glare back at her…

'Don't let her see you again… never again…'

"And why would you doubt that huh? Damnit Sesshoumaru why?"

I felt myself become distant… the way I wanted to feel. Because if you're not all there, the pain doesn't reach you as much…

"Miss me…"

I laughed again and stood up and nodded towards a bench where a man was sitting, glaring at him like there was no tomorrow…

"Because dear Kagome… you wouldn't have had to…"

I watched as her eyes filled with tears and she took a step towards me, I half-expected her to slap me… but I knew… deep down I knew. Her arms around my waist felt like acid, cold burning acid… so I just stood there, while this past creature clung to me and wept… I saw the man on the bench stand up and snarl in my direction, but he settled down when I sent an icy stare in his direction.

"Sesshoumaru… why? Why do you do this to me?"

I stared at her… was she really so dense? How could I do this to her? I did nothing… she interrupted my life… everything was better and now it's like it just happened… What in the seven hells did I do to her? I did nothing…

"I have done nothing…"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes before laughing…

"You're such a bastard…"

I smiled then… how ironic… what's ironic? None of your damn business… besides… all will be told soon.

"Yeah… you're probably right…"

Kagome smiled and settled herself against the ground… looking up at him in a fond way, like a little sister. But that's what she was now… his little sister… He stared out into the park again… Damn the fates… damn her and damn the world… they all betrayed him… Now he knew why he was alone…

_I was always alone… so long was it that I just presumed that it was meant to be… and then I belonged, for one split second I belonged… and then it slipped through my fingers…_ But I guess I should start from the beginning...

* * *

Ok guys... most people that have already read this might be kind of confused... the first chapter takes place in the present, and the rest of my story so far has been in the past... get it? good! R&R! 


	2. Chapter Two

"…Over here is our wonderful…"

Kagome growled softly to herself. She was starting to believe this Ami character was a bit too hyper for it to be 6:30 in the morning. What is 6:30 not too early for you? Well to a person like Kagome it was. She always liked to sleep in till about say 12:00. You know, when 'most' people should. Waking up at 6 was just too damn early. But, she needed the money so, here she was. Barely standing, half asleep, walking through some random hall with some woman who called herself Ami, that Kagome was convinced she was going to shoot.

"Here you are!"

Kagome looked up, eyes wide open looking around to see if anyone was looking at her. She looked at Ami who was giving her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry what?"

Kagome blushed when she heard Ami sigh and raise her hands in the air. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Kagome.

"Have you even heard a word I just said?"

Kagome stared at her feet that were placed in her brand new shoes, that were a really good deal… oops, she did it again. Damn her and her small attention span!

"Not… really… sorry."

Kagome looked up slowly to see Ami giving her a stern look.

"Anyways… I said, this is where your cubicle is! Have fun and remember, "Sunshine Enterprises"…"

But Kagome had quit listening again. She walked into her new 'office' and began looking around at her surroundings.

'Not… TOO bad.'

She noticed it had a wheelie chair! Score! Kagome ran and plopped herself down and spun around a couple of times, giggling like an idiot.

'Ah man! I wish Miroku was here! He'd get a kick out of this!'

She sighed and looked at the stuff they sold here. As soon as she saw it she started laughing, uncontrollably. Man that was great! What kind of idiot that they could sell placebos and call them 'happy pills'? Oh yeah… she was supposed to.

'On second thought, I'm glad Miroku isn't here…'

Kagome sighed and eyed the headset with suspicion. How many people had worn that thing? Eww… she didn't even want to think about it! She picked it up with two fingers and got a closer look.

'Where's a magnifying glass when you need one?'

She got the chords untangled and was beginning to put it on when…

"Hey Mae…"

Kagome shrieked and turned around to a Halfway waving Miroku who was looking at her like she had two heads.

"Sorry… let's try that again…"

He walked out and then turned around, Kagome rolled her eyes as he huffed. He put a big smile on and walked back in waving.

"Hey Mae…"

Kagome giggled and sat down before saying, "Hey Miroku."

Miroku smiled and nodded before also taking a seat next to her. Kagome scooted over a bit, not trusting the 'famed' hands of Miroku. Miroku put a 'crushed' look on his face.

"Kagome," He said, putting a hand to his heart, "I'm deeply offended that you think I would touch you! You're like my little sister!"

'Sister my ass…'

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend… her only friend. Her only friend just HAD to be the biggest pervert of all time didn't he?

Just then a young girl, about her age, stuck her head in and smiled.

"Hello! You must be new here! I'm Sango!"

Kagome saw Miroku lick his lips and get 'the look' as she called it. She rolled her eyes at him again.

"Hey! I'm Kagome and this," she said pointing to Miroku, "is…"

"Miroku… Miroku Houshi. A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sango."

He then placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, and smiled that oh so boyish smile at her. Kagome groaned mentally as Sango's cheeks suddenly became highlighted with pink. Sango looked away and Kagome was about to warn her but…

'Too late…'

"HENTAI!"

A slap could be heard and Kagome huffed when she saw Miroku swirly eyed on the floor of the cubicle. She marched over to him and grabbed his ear.

"You pervert! You can't take one day off can you? You don't even know her! God why am I friends with you again?"

When Kagome turned around she saw Sango with wide eyes, and trembling.

"I'm so sorry!"

Kagome smiled and waved it off.

"It's ok, he had it coming to him!"

"Oh! How could you say that?"

Sango bent down to check on Miroku, being the caring person she was and all. At least, That's how she seemed.

"Miroku? Are you ok? Miro…"

Sango's face turned beet red as Miroku groped her backside, mumbling something or another about, "beautiful."

Kagome sighed and dropped a book on his head and helped Sango up.

"What… is he?"

Kagome eyes Sango and said in a serious voice.

"A poor, poor unconscious pervert."

She then started giggling and Sango had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing seeing as how Miroku was pouting in a corner.

Kagome looked at this Sango girl. She was gorgeous! She had dark brown chestnut colored hair, perfectly straight going all the way to the small of her back. She had an oval shaped face with almond shaped, cinnamon colored eyes. A small pointed nose with plump strawberry colored lips. She had creamy pale skin, and Kagome was jealous. She had a full figure; she would've made a Gibson girl proud! She wore a black skirt that flowed to her calves and a white blouse that dipped down just enough to attract, but stayed far enough up to still be classy. She wore her black closed-toed high heels around her small thin feet, leading to her muscular legs, to her rounded hips to her flat stomach to her full breasts to her perfect face. She was making Kagome sick!

'Why am I so jealous, besides the fact that she's GORGEOUS?'

Kagome sighed and plopped down in her chair. She twirled around and stared at Sango.

"So… how long have you been working here?"

Sango smiled and waved a delicate hand.

"Not long… I'm saving money for rent and food, I'm in college."

"Me too! God, we have something in common!"

Sango laughed and sat down in Kagome's extra chair. Kagome smiled and decided this Sango wasn't so bad! She heard a moan by her door and saw Miroku trying to stand up. He waved to her and began limping out of her office.

"Have a nice day- ooh… ladies!"

'Baby…'

She sighed and began talking with Sango. They talked for a good 20 min before…

"YOU TWO GET BACK TO WORK!"

They stared at Ami. Was this the same girl that was so hyper this morning? No way, she had to have an evil twin or something! She looked at Sango and gulped. She smiled and put her headset on.

'Oh boy… this is going to be a LONG day!'

_She had no idea how right she was..._


	3. Chapter Three

"Oh my Kami! Today is going by so slow!"

Kagome sat with her legs propped up against her desk. She twirled around her wheeled chair as she sat with one leg under the other as her foot sent her in a steady rhythm back and forth. Faster and faster she went, smiling all the way. She lifted her arms trying to pull her hair up. She finally got a messy bun, and sighed. She thought back to what she'd done earlier as the dizziness began to cloud over her eyes.

'Sango's really nice! We've already decided to eat lunch together!'

Kagome frowned as the dizziness finally set in total control and she felt the need to grab on to something to gain balance.

'Crap! Should NOT have done that!'

A soft tinkling of laughter was heard as Kagome saw Sango's delicate hand covering her mouth. She saw the spark in her eyes as she laughed at Kagome's situation.

"You really should be more careful. Wheeled chairs are the number 1 killer in Japan you know."

Kagome growled as she pointed at… both Sango's?

"Aww hush San- ooh, I don't feel so good!"

Kagome grabbed her mouth as she felt her traitorous stomach threaten to spill it's content. She looked up at Sango who now was sporting a 'horrified' look on her face.

"You… don't, look so good, you know that?"

Kagome recognized some humor in her voice and said, "Aww hush, Aagh!"

'Traitor!'

"Eww!"

* * *

Earlier that same day…

'6:30 am. It's 6:30 am and I'm still in bed. This is… nice.'

Sesshoumaru groaned as his tired muscles protested his raising. He sighed as he flung his comforter back and sat up. He stretched and looked around slowly, looking at his darkened room. He scratched his stomach lazily and smacked his lips as he turned on his nearby lamp. He squinted as the bright lights attacked his sensitive eyes. He slowly stood up on is unsteady yet somehow graceful legs and trudged his way to his large bathroom. He looked down at his transportation and smiled.

'While usually it chafes me, the carpet feel good this morning. How… disturbing.'

Too consumed in his own thoughts he didn't realize the 'danger' until too late.

"Damnit!"

Sesshoumaru swore slightly under his breath as he stumped his tow on the side of his bathroom counter.

'Inferior, useless object! This Sesshoumaru cares not for you! I shall have you destroyed for harming my person!'

He sighed as he turned on the hot water to his shower. Soon, the once chilly water started to let off steam, informing Sesshoumaru that it was time. He stepped into the glass-enclosed case and sighed as he leaned his forehead against the wall and just let the hot water steadily beat on his head. He sighed and quickly lathered his body and jumped out before he got too comfortable. He believed that you always did better if you could just use a little more of something. So that's how he made his way to the top. Half starved and exhausted. He wrapped his emerald green towel around his waist tightly and breathed in the steamy filled room. He wiped his mirror off and squeezed his toothpaste on his brush. He glanced around casually as he brushed his teeth. He suddenly felt the foamy substance dribble down his chin and cursed himself. He stared into his still- fogged mirror and growled. He felt like chuckling to himself.

'Sesshoumaru… you look like a ravenous dog!'

Stepping out of the warmth of his bathroom Sesshoumaru felt the chill bumps settle upon his skin.

'Damn human reactions.'

He grabbed his boxers and a pair of slacks. He looked around until he spotted a white t-shirt. He sniffed it to see if it was clean and when he was satisfied that it was he placed it over his head. He grabbed a baby blue polo shirt and buttoned it to the third to last button. He rolled the shirts material to his elbows and then placed a necklace around his long pale neck. He pulled his unnatural silver hair in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, but decided it looked better down, and at his waist. He grabbed his wallet and placed it in his back pocket before opening his bedroom door.

'Hope they don't mind me going casual.'

Picking up his keys he began hopping down the stairs. He grabbed his sunglasses and slid them on before opening his front door. Squinting in the morning sun he looked at his watch.

'Sure is bright for it to be 7:30… 7:30! I stayed in there longer than I thought.'

Sesshoumaru jogged to his car and opened the door before sitting down on his leather seats. He started the car and pulled out of his driveway.

'I know it's my day off, but I have nothing better to do.'

He sighed to himself.

'People keep pressuring me to get married, but woman are all… unsatisfying. They talk too much and they bore me.'

He smirked at his next thought.

'Work is very interesting however, maybe I could marry it.'

Pulling into the parking lot Sesshoumaru jogged up to the door where everyone, who had been previously slacking off, stared at him in horror. He sent them all cold glares that sent them scurrying back to their 'jobs'.

'Miroku shall pay for this! I told him I did not need a 'break'. '

He swiftly walked by a cowering, small man.

'Never seen him befor-'

He twirled around and walked back up to the now profusely sweating man.

"Boy, who are you?"

Sesshoumaru nearly barked at the small man. He saw him flinch.

"My name is J-j-j-Jaken my l-lordship. I just started working as your p-personal secretary. I hope you are not angry!"

Sesshoumaru felt the strong urge to roll his eyes. Of course, he minded, but… this little man looked loyal. He closed his eyes and pinched that spot in between his golden orbs.

"No Jaken, I am not angry. Get back to work for I do not accept laziness."

The toad like man stood stock-still.

"I would just hate to send you packing before you've even just settled. You'll quickly find I do not fancy repeating myself, now MOVE!"

Jaken started running around frantically and papers flew, everywhere!

"Jaken…"

"I'm so sorry my lord! I'll clean it immediately! Please don't fire me!"

"Be sure that you. Make it quick."

He walked away and heard a frantic scattering of paper being picked up.

'Cowering fool. He'll be gone soon enough.'

Sesshoumaru stepped into his office before noticing the change in the air. He paused.

'Something's different.'

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist. A pair of female arms.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Yura… how many times have I told you not to touch my person?"

He grabbed her arms and backed away from her grasp. He gave his personal assistant a stern look that CLEARLY said, 'I'm better than you could ever hope to be you disgusting wench.' Unfortunately, it went unnoticed to Yura.

"Aww Sesshy, what will it hurt? You know you can't deny me."

She pressed her body upon him and smiled as what she thought seductively. The thought of her made his skin crawl. Her touch felt like the delicate caress of acid. She had her uneven hair cut to the middle of her almost nonexistent neck, so it happened to make her hair appear longer. She made him cringe inwardly. She happened to think he liked her, so she took the liberty of stroking his arm, much to his dismay. She grabbed his large hands in her own slightly roughed hands and placed them on her over shapely hips. They looked more like a 40 year old woman with their over accentuated roundness. His hands seemed to sink in to them, making him wonder if he were to lose one. He looked at her in that millisecond, before he saved his precious hands, really looked at her. She was so disproportioned. She had a small oval shaped face with huge charcoal eyes, so clouded over, with lust, for him. She really made him edgy. She had a large rounded nose and thin lips that seemed to disappear when she smiled. He found it odd. Her lips were that of an old woman's with her teeth removed. It was quite humorous actually. Her pitiful excuse for hair was pulled up in a hideous childish red bow. And it's greasy content seemed unreal, 'Not even her hair could be that greasy, could it?' Well what ever the reason, which was probably the bows purpose. But the poor girl just dragged attention to her greasy mass. Her hair was so strange. So dark brown it was almost purple, so thin and stringy. And try as he might he could not help but notice her plunging black dress. It looked as if it were her little sisters! It left little to the imagination and took away the mystery that Sesshoumaru found appealing in women. She clearly had no class, and that simply would not do. He found her disgusting, but tried to hide it as well as possible. After all, a gentleman does not embarrass a lady. No matter how un-lady like she is. You'd never notice the emotions floating right under the surface, threatening to strangle him if he did not move… far away, very quickly. But the damn woman didn't understand body language. She just kept sashaying herself closer and closer to him. His eyes watered at the smell of her perfume. Or perfumes. He couldn't decipher. He couldn't describe her, although the word 'fugly' came to mind. With every step she took he felt his eyes water a little more. She pressed her body against his again and he her sniff him and sigh.

'If only father could see me.'

He could already hear the stubborn bastard laughing at his seemingly proud son. He knew nothing. He glanced back at the 'female' on his arm. Her dress was too much, he felt the urge to grab her a safety pin. The dress plunged to her navel. It was skin tight, which was not attractive due to the small round fat deposit under it. The 'little black number' came to her mid thigh, with two splits up to her hips. Slipping his arm out of her grimy hold, he gracefully opened his door.

"Yura, leave me. I do not require, nor desire your attentions. I suggest you start dressing appropriately before you find yourself at the back of the unemployment line."

He saw her open her mouth to start to protest, but her voice rubbed him the wrong way, so he cut her off.

"Hold your tongue before you lose it."

He saw her immediately close her mouth so he took the opportunity to close the door in her face. He could only imagine the look on her face behind his white oak doors.

'Good job. One more fool in their right place.'

Yes, it was true. He was an ass. A downright pompous ass. He deserved the privilege. He worked his ass off to get to the top. He wasn't about to let some little gold digging hussy slip in and suck him dry, with her fake passion. He saw through it, she saw he did. Point blank, women nowadays are all cheating lying whores, covering lies with smiles and masks. 'I love you' seemed make everything better. He wasn't buying it. Experience in the department helped. Kagura! That damn woman! She tried to take him down, throwing her pitiful weight at his knees; he was a good soldier though and stood strong. Her 'master' told her too. She did it only because she feared for her sister and herself. She never expected to fall in love. He found she wasn't a whore, or a goldigger, but a desperate woman in trouble.

'So I let her… I let her use me.'

He was in love. Is something wrong with that? He figured he was allowed to love at least one person in his life before his suffered for it. Life was unfair, he got used to it. It was all a big poker game. He guessed his poker face just sucked because he always lost. He loved her, and she loved him. Just… they never said so. She wasn't supposed to love him. She feared for her sister. And she wouldn't tell him her master's name. She feared for him as well. She confessed it to him one night…

**FLASHBACK**

"No, no, no!"

He pushed the unwelcome thoughts away. He didn't need anymore shit in his life right now. Especially memories.

"She is just a dream now, broken hopes of an illusion."

Hard as he tried he couldn't stop the memory of her dead body, mangled manipulated and bleeding in his doorstep out of his mind. When he flipped her over she had been smiling. Her listless eyes staring through his soul, yet looking at nothing. Smiling at him, it had been so melancholy. The thought made him feel his stomach acid churn. He fell to his knees and disposed of it, quickly spiting and wiping his mouth. The taste was bitter. Both the vomit and the memory. Breathing heavily he closed his eyes. Before whispering into an empty room.

"Damn you Kagura, why? Why does your memory still haunt me so?"


	4. Chapter Four

Sesshoumaru sat in his darkened office with his long fingers grasping his silvery locks tightly. Rasped breaths could be heard throughout the large room. Shadows danced on the walls as the waltz began as a car passed. It's light filtered through closed blinds, and Sesshoumaru found the tires on wet pavement strangely comforting. He wouldn't cry, he refused. That damn woman, he refused to have her memory haunt him forever. She had somehow wiggled her way into his heart. And although as years passed by her piece grew smaller, and smaller, the damn thing still remained. Possibly because he had her heart?

'Why'd I let myself love her?'

It wasn't his fault he had been young. He hadn't been hopeless, but at that time he still figured life would be fair about this one thing. But he was wrong, very wrong. She had waltzed into his life at the worst time. His father was dying and his brother was trying to take something that'd he'd been working at for his entire life. But the dark haired woman stubbornly pushed her way through his not so impenetrable barrier anyways. Gods, he still remembered her smell. It was crisp, cool. Like winter. She always smelled of evergreens. He never got to kiss her, she was a lady, and didn't believe they were together long enough for such things. They never even got to proclaim their love, but he knew they loved each other. She was crazy about him, even though she tried to deny it. He smiled at their fond memories. She had skin as pale as a lily flower it was almost luminescent. Her hair, God her hair. It was as dark as a moonless night, so rich and soft, perfectly straight. And how he loved how unlike the other girls in Japan she was. Kagura was different, where as now girls, in the world of music videos; anime and dance clubs willingly flung themselves at the feet of any man with wealth. Kagura had been untouched, innocent. He was always so proud to have a true lady. The thought made him feel like emptying his stomach of its traitorous contents.

'She wasn't when she died.'

Kagura… how he wished he'd only confessed his love.

'Foolish pride.'

He knew she loved him, and would have told him.

'That's why she was on my doorstep.'

To tell him she loved him, that is. He knew it was, it had to be.

'Why me Kagura?'

He felt surrounded by the walls and felt a lump in his throat form as he saw her smiling face, her ruby eyes glowing in the dark. The last car passed by as all light left the room, and the shadows ceased their waltz.

The next day…

"Kami! Another 6:30 morning!"

Kagome moaned as she dramatically put her hands to her heart.

"Save yourself… Sango- Aah- it's too… late- for me!"

She finished her performance with an unprofessional giggle as she opened one eye to peek at Sango.

"You were highly unbelievable, your form needs work, and you broke character. Good morning Kagome."

Sango smiled into her coffee cup and yawned. Kagome sat there, mouth agape, fumbling over thoughts. She was confused. She regained her senses and out a pout on her face. She stuck her lip out like a little kid that got the red licked off their lolly.

"You're a grouchy morning person Sango!"

Sango smiled again and started to giggle.

"Aww, come on! You know I love you though!"

Kagome laughed. It was strange, Kagome, somebody who never made friends quick. Hell! She never made friends at all! She made friends with Sango though. They stuck together like gum under the cafeteria tables.

'Eww… hmm… where do I come up with these random things?'

Shaking her head, Kagome got back to business, err- um thoughts. Maybe Sango and her were friends, because compared to Sango, Kagome considered herself to be nothing. Her peers had always told her that, at least.

'Mama's always said I was beautiful, but she'd naturally think that!'

All of her peers said she was a hideous, scrawny thing. Well, there was Hojo, but he was naïve and never did get it when she said she didn't like him. And when he finally did, she felt horrible because the boy had cried. Cried!

'I'm such a bitch.'

Oh yes! Another famed memory. Her 16th birthday. What a happy day it should have been. And it was, until she got to school. The senior girls had egged her car. Kagome spent useless hours crying, you see. Her family wasn't poor; they just weren't the richest possible. She never did anything to them so she didn't know why they didn't like her. They called her "whore" and such. She found it slightly humorous now. She was the opposite, complete opposite. She was committed to her innocence and she stuck with it. She was 20 now, and her mama was pressuring her to date.

'I don't like anybody though. Men are jackasses. All of them.'

Sense the bitterness there? Long story, she didn't feel like bringing back old memories right now anyways. Kagome sighed as she noticed Sango's half worried gaze. She smiled weakly and licked her lips before saying, "What's wrong Sango?"  
Sango just frowned and shook her head.

"I was just talking to you, for like 10 minutes. Are you okay?"

"Sorry… guess I'm just preoccupied."

Sango raised one eyebrow and then just sighed.

"Alright Kagome, you get off easy today."

Kagome smiled and gave Sango a fake bow.

"Thank-you your majesty!"

Sango couldn't help it, she had to giggle. Kagome started giggling as well and soon, they both found themselves rolling on the floor with tears streaming down their faces.

"Why- are we… laughing?"

Kagome didn't know, but it was fun.

"I- don't know!"

Kagome wiped her eyes and sighed. They sat up and smiled at each other, both consumed in their own thoughts.

"You two! GET back to work!"

The girls jumped as Ami snapped at them.

"Someone got their candy taken away…"

"More like their thong's on backwards…"

They sniggered behind their hands. They looked out of the cubicle at Ami. She was smiling like a she-devil at everybody. Sango and Kagome cringed. They didn't know why, but the just didn't like her.

"Oh well! Better get to work!"

"Oh ok! See you at lunch Sango!"

Kagome sat down in her wheeled chair and placed her headset on. She glanced over her list of numbers and placed her finger on the first one. She quickly dialed the number and tapped her fingers on her desk. She scanned over the product and rolled her eyes. When the telephone picked up she heard a deep masculine voice.

"Hello, Taisho speaking."

Kagome dropped her papers; she quickly picked them up though.

"Y-yes, yes hello! I'm an employee from Sunshine Enterprises! Sir, are you sad, depressed, or just plain down in the dumps? Well here at our headquarters we've spent years making a pill to get you happy again! Remember, 'Sunshine Enterprises, Happiness is just a bottle away!"

Kagome sucked in a large amount of air and nearly leaped for joy.

"He hasn't hung up, said a word, he just listened! Maybe he's going to buy this crap! Please buy someth-'

"Madam, your product is a waste of time. Nobody would ever consider buying it."

Kagome starting fuming.

"Sir! Then why! Why did you let me finish?"

Sesshoumaru smirked.

'Silly girl.'

"Your voice was as lovely as a bird. It would've been a shame to cut you off."

Kagome started blushing.

'Oh no! Quit! He's probably 40, fat, and bald!'

"S-s-sir, I'm sorry for taking your time."

"Young maiden, before you take your leave, what is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, does the maiden with the voice of a whippoorwill have a name?"

"It's… Kagome."

Kagome felt like slapping herself. She gave her name to a random guy. Where was her head?

"Ka-go-me. I like it. It suits you well. I can imagine you're quite the beauty."

Sesshoumaru was smiling cruelly. He hoped she noticed the sarcasm in his last statement. He loved messing with these people. The girls were all middle aged, divorced, and overweight. They had faces like a donkey's rear-end! This girl was probably no different. Except for the middle aged part.

"Sir, that was rude."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen slightly. Perhaps, he had stuck… a nerve?

"I am not beautiful, I know that. Please don't say I am. Don't jest at me."

He felt this odd sensation in his gut. Was this, guilt? He had only felt it once before.

'Kagura…'

He really did believe Kagome had a lovely voice. As sweet and clear as a whippoorwill's whistle on a clear summer night. She sounded early 20's late teens. He almost felt… sorry, for causing her distress.

"Kagome I-"

"Sir, I apologize. I'll take you number off the list."

"That's not neces-"

"Good day sir."

"Good day… Kagome."

Kagome clicked off the phone. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

'Damn, why did he say that? I know he didn't do it on purpose, I hope. Usually, it wouldn't bother me, but when he said it, it did. Kagome shrugged and looked at her numbers again. She dialed the next poor unfortunate soul.

'Here goes nothing.'

Sesshoumaru sat there, still holding the now ringing phone. It echoed into his ears. He just let the guilt wash over him in waves.


	5. Chapter Five

Sesshoumaru sat in his office the next day, staring at his phone.

'1…2…3… now!'

He'd been doing this for nearly 10 minutes now, almost hoping that Kagome would call. He smirked. He was going mad! He almost missed the voice of a telemarketer!

"Damn her!"

And then, it dawned on him. For one moment in his life he didn't think of Kagura. Her memory didn't consume his mind or squeeze his heart in a deathlike grip. He thought only of Kagome. He liked it, Kagome. It was smooth, rich. It was one of those names that rolled of the tongue. She was like hell's forbidden fruits. Unreachable, so desirable. He shouldn't think of her, this he knew. But he couldn't help it. The chance of him ever lying eyes on her, slim. It kind of rained on his party, but oh well. Even if he saw her, he couldn't like her. He was well known for being cold hearted and cruel. Basically, people assumed he had a stick up his ass. But people assume too much, assuming makes an ass out of you. So the chance of them meeting and falling desperately in love was not only sickening and disturbing, but highly unlikely. Besides, he knew himself better than anybody else. And he knew, even if he liked her, he'd push her away. He couldn't be weak; it was the only thing he feared. That damn psychologist told him he had _Asthenophobia_ or something of that nature. He didn't believe in psychologists. They weren't helpful, usually only causing more distress. But Kagome, his enemies would have a field day just knowing he was thinking of her. Taisho industries would leave the number 1 spot to well, not the top. He suddenly looked up as someone barged in his door.

"Hey Taisho, got those papers done."

Sesshoumaru sighed as Miroku strolled into his office.

"What do you want Houshi? I'm very busy."

Sesshoumaru continued staring at his phone once more. Miroku made a silent 'eh?' and smiled nervously.

'Has he lost it?'

"Um… Taisho, what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru gave Miroku an exasperated look.

"Waiting Houshi."

"On what?"

He couldn't help it, he was interested. Sesshoumaru barely spoke let alone let off he was anticipating something. Sesshoumaru gave Miroku a glare.

"A phone call."

"From a woman maybe?"

Miroku waggled his eyebrow suggestively. Sesshoumaru frowned at him. Anybody else would have been immediately fired. But Miroku was a friend of sorts.

"Houshi…"

"Hey, hey! Ok! Sorry big guy. Hey listen, will you eat with me today?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him, trying to figure out his motives. So he said slowly, "Why…?"

"I want you to meet 'a friend of mine'."

Sesshoumaru glared.

"A woman?"

"Come on! She's beautiful, and sweet, come on I'm begging you!"

Sesshoumaru was somewhat shocked. Miroku called a woman 'sweet' well, he took that back, he did, just not in a friend-like way.

"Forget it."

"Come on! Just spend one hour with Mae."

Sesshoumaru looked at him, and sighed. He felt his world tilting slightly. Preparing to be turned upside down. He braced himself.

"Besides, her friend Sango is HOT!"

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to smile.

'So like Miroku.'

He looked at the hopeful gleam in his eye. He felt himself weaken.

'Damnit.'

"Alright Houshi. I'll go meet this woman."

Miroku smiled devilishly. Kagome was going to die!

* * *

Kagome sat and stared at her list of names, seemingly concentrating, but in reality she was in deep thought. About a deep voce on the phone that sent shivers up her spine. 

'Taisho… why could he get on my nerves so easily? Why'd I let him?'

She unconsciously drummed her slim fingers against the hard wood of her desk. She chewed the end of her pen as she flipped through the pages of seemingly unending numbers. An almost silent ring brought her back to the world. She bit her lip and frowned as she picked up her cell phone and looked at the caller I.D.

"Hmm… I wonder what Miroku wants…"

Sango, with her perfect timing, chose that time to poke her head in the door. Kagome looked and the horrified look on her face and nearly smiled. Sango was so goofy at times.

"Miroku? As in that hentai?"

Kagome laughed at that. Yeah, he was a hentai. If you called him one though, he took offense. He always said he just took great advantage of the opportunities presented. Kagome always bopped him on the head, because that's usually the time he tried to find an opportunity anyhow. She looked at Sango again who was now looking at her annoyed. She started giggling, realizing she'd gone again.

"Yeah, that's him. He's trying to reach me on my cell but…"

**RING**

"There he is again, Kagome. You better answer it."

"No way!"

Sango 'hmphed' and took the cell away from Kagome and put an arm at Kagome's face as to keep her away.

"Fine! I will!"

She took a deep breath and smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Sango here, hello?"

Miroku's mouth dropped. He started daydreaming, but suddenly came back too reality when the car behind him wanted to make it's, and the green lights presence known. He stuck his hand out of his car a waved it in apology before taking off. He stared at the phone in his hand before placing it in his ear.

"S-Sango, hello! Is Kagome there?"

Sango glanced over at Kagome who was making big circling motions and mouthing a BIG 'NO!'

"Um… she's running an errand right now. But I can tell her you called if you want."

Miroku gave a smile before shaking his head, emptying the hentai thoughts.

"No… that's alright. Will you just tell her after she's done 'working' that she's coming to lunch? You too, that is, if you'd like to… I mean you don't have-"

"I'd love to!"

Sango nearly banged her head against the wall. Was she really that eager?

'So like a puppy.'

She saw Kagome look at her funny as mouth, 'what does he want?' Sango sighed and pointed to Kagome and herself and made an eating motion. Kagome mouthed an 'Oh.' and smiled. Sango could've punched her in that moment and was about to say something un-lady like when a voice piped up through the phone.

"Well… Tell Kagome I want her to meet someone."

Sango blinked. She raised her eyebrow and looked to Kagome, who was currently raising an eyebrow of her own. Kagome stared at her and mouthed a, 'what?' Sango just waved her hand and shook her head as she smiled.

"Alright Miroku. We'll see you there!"

She clicked the phone off and returned it to Kagome's purse. Knowing Kagome's eyes were on her, she made a big show of sitting down, and smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her skirt. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave Kagome a questioning look. Kagome just tilted her head and stared. She was about to go into deep thought again when Sango's voice cut through the fog.

"Miroku wants you to meet someone."

Kagome slowly looked at Sango. 'Meet someone?' Uh-oh. Sango started making kissy faces at Kagome and laughed as she noticed the light blush tint her friends' cheeks. Kagome gasped and balled up a nearby piece of paper and chucked it at Sango's face. Sango ducked and stuck her tongue out.

"Damn Miroku! He's always trying to set me up! The last guy turned out to be my grandfather's best friend!"

Sango started giggling before being silenced into every now again snorts at Kagome's glare. Kagome sighed and stuck her lip out, pouting.

"He better be tall, thin, muscular, dark-haired, dark eyed and hot as hell!"

Kagome grumbled to herself as she realized she'd just described a book character.

"Well maybe he has SOME of those qualities."

Kagome glared at Sango and stood up. She grabbed her jacket and purse and left a startled Sango in a suddenly empty cubicle.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Hurry up! Miroku's waiting on us! I have to meet this friend of his!"

Kagome threw out sarcastically over her shoulder, before slowing slightly allowing Sango to catch up. Sango grabbed her jacket and ran over to an impatient Kagome, who was currently stomping her foot.

"Let's go! I'm starved!"

They quietly slipped passed Ami and got into Sango's 'baby'. As they passed by the large buildings and slow moving car Kagome suddenly asked, "Where are we going?"

"Miroku told me to go to 'Youkai Gardens'."

Kagome was about to protest, but Sango beat her to it.

"He said, 'tell Mae my treat.'"

That settled Kagome down. She heard her stomach grumble in expectation. It'd been so long since she'd last eaten there!  
She looked down at herself as they pulled into the parking lot.

'Well, at least I'm dressed appropriately.'

They parked the car and stepped out carefully. They both brushed their suits off and both lay silent as they listened only to the soft clacking of their hells on the pavement.

* * *

Sesshoumaru swirled his glass of wine before lifting the glass to his nose and breathing it in. It was intoxicating. He took the rich red liquid into his mouth and let it settle on his tongue. It was sweet and thick; each drop had a distinct taste. He looked around the restaurant casually, smirking at some of the people here. He then turned to Miroku. 

"Why, again, did you take me here?"

He felt disgusted. This 'restaurant' was a hand-me-down looking place.

"Mae loves it here."

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to roll his eyes. Why the hell did he care if 'Mae' liked it or not. It disgusted him.

'She's obviously… easy… to please.'

"Oh…"

He threw the remark offhandedly and took another sip of his wine, and began swirling it around again. Suddenly, two young girls walked in the door. One had dark brown hair, straight to the small of her back. Brown, cinnamon colored eyes. Pretty, but not eye catching. Well, not to him. But, the other… he looked at her as she smiled and talked with the other girl. She had long thick, silky black hair that came to the underside of her breasts. It looked like a mass of black water, cascading down her back in black ripples. She moved the large mass to one side with her small delicate hand, exposing her long pale, creamy neck. She had a small rounded nose with full, parted lush lips. They were the color of a peach, just barely ripe. Oh God how soft they looked. She had a heart shaped face with large expressive orbs that seemed to be glowing. Every emotion splayed throughout them. The little vixen had the strangest color blue eyes he had ever had the pleasure of being hypnotized by. There was a navy blue ring around her iris with lighter blues bleeding their way to the center. And from a distance he could barely make out the tiny flecks of silver swirled in there. The color wasn't what made them as beautiful as they were. It was the pattern her eyes held. So unlike anyone else's. She had straight pearly white teeth, as he discovered earlier as she continued smiling. Her smile, he loved it. It made her eyes laugh when she did. His eyes traveled downward, appreciating the beauty she held. She wore an appropriate white blouse covered by a black and white pinstripe jacket. He could just barely see the touch of cleavage before she straightened her shirt, hiding it from view. She pulled a stray piece of hair behind one delicate ear. She had full rounded breasts, with a nice trim stomach, slightly rounded hips, and toned soft looking legs. Her knee length black skirt that flowed at the ends mostly covered her legs from his view though. She wore black, open-toed heels surrounding small delicate feet. He looked up her one last time before smiling into his wine glass and taking a sip.

'Lucky bastard who has her.'

Suddenly Miroku got up out of his seat, earning a glance from Sesshoumaru as he started waving.

"Look Taisho it's Mae and Sango! MAE!"

'It can't be…'

Suddenly the girl whipped her head around, sending her black mass swirling around her angelic face before shifting back into place. She looked at Miroku and waved before turning and looking at him. He stared into her eyes and she tilted her head to the side and smiled. She pulled the other girls arm, which he guessed was 'Sango'.

'Beautiful…'

"I think she likes you Taisho."

Miroku whispered as the two made their way to the table. Kagome got many appreciative looks from other men and Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil.

'Am I jealous?'

He was astonished! He didn't know this girl but for 2 minutes and already she was making him jealous!

'Damn myself.'

Kagome laughed and sat down next to Sesshoumaru, forcing Sango and Miroku to sit together, not that Miroku minded at all.  
Miroku smiled at Kagome and Sango before pointing his hand in Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Mae, this is-"

"Sesshoumaru, I'm very pleased to meet you Mae."

Kagome made a face and kicked Miroku under the table. He 'owwed' and rubbed his shin. She smiled lightly at Sesshoumaru.

"Please, don't bother calling me the nickname Miroku SEEMS to think I like. Please, call me Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's heart stopped.

* * *

I want to give a special thanks to Ash! My first reviewer! 


	6. Chapter Six

'Kagome? It couldn't be the same… could it?'

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly and he felt himself begin to feel lightheaded. He realized he was holding his breath, and he let it out as he looked down at the table. When he looked up he saw the tables occupants staring at him, wondering what was wrong. He looked over at Kagome who was giving him a worried look.

'All I have to do is hear her speak, I didn't really listen the first time.'

He chanted 'speak' over and over again in his mind before he was finally granted his wish.

"Sir are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru held his breath again.

'Whippoorwills she sounds like a whippoorwill… it's her! Damnit! Why did this have to happen to me? Why did she have to be beautiful?'

Kagome tilted her head to the side and peered at him. Who was this guy? Something seemed wrong with him, but she knew she shouldn't bother him about it. Besides he seemed to be thinking. Gods was he gorgeous though.

'Do not think of him. If you do, you'll like him. You can't take that right now.'

Kagome shook the thoughts away and stared at the table's occupants. Sango and Miroku were looking at each other smiling at an untold joke.

'I knew she liked him…'

Kagome smiled slightly at the blush that appeared on Sango's face when Miroku whispered in her ear. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru who was staring at her with clouded over golden eyes.

'Clouded over with what?'

It wasn't lust, confusion, she didn't know. It was strange, she knew the feeling, but couldn't place her finger on it. And damnit if that didn't get on her nerves. Oh how little she felt she knew. Sesshoumaru… what a name!

'Who'd name their kid that? Why?'

She smirked to herself. Killer of the circle of life. Miroku set her up with a guy whose name just meant to kill.

'Well… this doesn't really count as a date. We've barely spoken to each other.'

She looked at Sesshoumaru, who was trying his hardest to look approachable. Kagome guessed, to herself of course, that this guy wasn't used to being around people very much. That thought alone made her feel slightly guilty for thinking those rude thoughts earlier.

'He can't help his name. And… that name is pretty freaking cool!'

She smiled slightly at this strange man. This strange captivating man that was sitting like two feet from her. She silently thanked Miroku. This 'date' actually seemed, comfortable? Don't ask her how, in this very awkward moment, Kagome found comfort in just being near this man. This very standoffish looking man. He watched as he took a sip of his wine. She felt lightheaded. Everything was a blur, in that one moment. Watching this god-like creature do something as human as drinking was… indescribable. All these jumbled up emotions fighting each other for dominance inside of her was giving her a headache. She cursed him as he gave her a worried glance. Ok, so he just looked at her. But she somehow, felt… he was worried. Don't ask her how she knew. Because she wouldn't even begin to be able to explain. This was all so confusing. Kagome hated being confused. It made her feel 15 again. Having just changed in more ways than one, and having to adjust to it. The awkwardness that followed. Like the boys. What made them look at her suddenly? What made her quit looking at them? Suddenly the boys that were so hot before were insignificant. She really was a fickle creature.

'I take that thanks back… Damn you Miroku!'

Did he do this on purpose? Did he know I would be thinking these things? Did he know Sesshoumaru would somehow bring things out in me?

'Stupid…'

She laughed mentally at herself. Of course he didn't. She was being delusional, and was probably just making things more than they were. Yeah, that was it. She was just crazy. Oh well.

'Why the hell are they looking at me?'

Kagome shook her head and looked up only to see the waiter, standing there with strained patience. He bit out, "Ma'am, your order?"

Kagome blushed as she noticed Sesshoumaru's smirk as he took another sip of wine

'Smooth…'

Kagome tried to save face by looking at the menu, and biting her lip. She put her finger on the closest thing possible and gave her order. The waiter let out a sigh and an almost silent "Thank-you God" before taking up their menus. Kagome cleared her throat and as all eyes fell on her she began to fidget. By all eyes she meant Sesshoumaru.

'Great… now what am I going to say? "Hey Sesshoumaru, you're really hot, you know that?"'

She laughed to herself and struggled in her mind before she came up with a somewhat reasonable question.

"So… Sesshoumaru. How old are you?"

She patted herself on the back at the way she asked the question. So smooth, casual like. So not like how she was feeling.

'If he's over 25 then there's no way in hell I'm going to date him.'

She tried her best to look disinterested as he pinned her with his eyes. They seemed to go straight through her, picking through her soul. She felt naked under his gaze and had the strange urge to cover herself. She knew she was being silly, but she just couldn't help it.

"I am 23."

The voice was deep, very masculine. She shivered involuntarily.

'Only 23! Yes! Maybe I can like him a little bit…'

Kagome's eyes widened at her thoughts and she quickly squashed the thoughts. A scowl suddenly appeared on her face, much to Sesshoumaru's amusement.

'Hell no you can't like him! Like he'd like you anyways!'

"So… what do you do?"

She smiled then, but it was quickly swiped away when he answered.

"I am the founder of Japan's leading Medical Science research…"

She stopped listening after that. Actually there was nothing after that.

'So he's 23, and is apparently super rich. God, can we say Japan's most eligible bachelor?'

She gave a lopsided halfway smile and said, "Oh… that's- nice?"  
She felt like smashing her head against the table.

'Way to go Kagome, you just sounded like a freaking' teenager again! Why is he effecting you like this?'

Sesshoumaru seemed to notice her inner turmoil and got a purely evil idea. He smiled at her and watched as she squirmed under his gaze.

'Perfect.'

He stared at her and asked in a totally innocent voice, "Kagome. What do you do?"

She blushed a pretty pink before answering, "Well, Sango and I are in college, and need some extra money so we both work at Sunshine Enterprises… a um- telemarketing company."

She started blushing a deep scarlet, clearly ashamed.

'Why should I be ashamed?'

"Don't they sell 'happy pills?'"

'Ok… that's why!'

She tried her hardest to shrink down in her seat and failed miserably.

"Yes…"

Her voice came out quiet. Of course it did! Who'd want to admit to selling 'Happy pills?' Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice though. Kagome looked around and looked at Sango who was giving her a look of pity. Then she turned around and laughed at something Miroku said. It was silent. Why was it silent? Why couldn't she feel anything? She knew something was wrong, weren't there supposed to colors everywhere? So… why was everything gray? The only color anywhere was Sesshoumaru. Who just happened to now be looking at her.

'Is that why nothing else is here? Is that how it is right now for Sango? Why?'

Didn't she realize that, when you like someone, that's how it's supposed to be? Probably not, and she'd never admit it if she did. And suddenly, the color came back. Just as soon as she stopped looking at Sesshoumaru. And sound came back to her, just in time to hear Miroku smack his lips and say, "Oh boy the food is here!"

The waiter gave them their food and walked away, leaving the 'couples' to themselves. Sesshoumaru handed Kagome her food and received an almost silent, "Thank-you" in return. They ate their food in a comfortable silence, occasionally making small talk about recent events. The silence was deafening to Kagome and she felt as if everything was closing in around her. She pushed her plate away and sighed.

"I'm, actually not feeling so well. I'm going to head back."

She stood up and watched as Sango gave Miroku an apologetic smile before also standing. Kagome noticed this.

"Hold on, just let me get my jacket and then we'll-"

"No, Sango. You stay. I'll just… take the bus or something."

She turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "It was nice meeting you."

The thought of Kagome riding the bus with gods knows what, didn't exactly settle well with Sesshoumaru.

"I will drive you wherever it is you need to go."

Kagome whipped her head around to Sesshoumaru who was looking forward. Kagome gave a slight smile and bowed.

"I would appreciate that very much. Thank-you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and put his money on the table. He titled his head in Miroku's direction in a silent farewell before standing up. He walked up to Kagome and they headed outside.

"Thank you for you generosity Mr.…?

Sesshoumaru smiled as they got into his car. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway before answering.

"Taisho."


	7. Chapter Seven

Kagome shifted in the seat, clearly uncomfortable.

'It couldn't be the same Taisho could it?'

She licked her lips and looked over at Sesshoumaru. She REALLY hoped it wasn't the same one, because if so then he was teasing her back in the restaurant. She was wishing she had a phonebook to look through all the Taisho's right now.

"Say… How many Taisho's are there in the city?"

Yeah, she sounded lame to her too. But she had to know, and why put it off? I mean, the chances of him being the same Taisho were like a zillion to one… right?

"There is my half-brother and myself. That is all."

His voice was smooth and deep. Just like the Taisho on the phone.

"Does… does your brother have the same voice as you?" Kagome said, looking at Sesshoumaru. When he turned and looked at her she saw slight coldness in their depths.

'Touchy subject…'

"Why, do you ask?"

She turned away and held on to her seatbelt, staring out the window into the moving streets and people.

"No reason."

She said it quickly. Perhaps… too quickly. She heard him give a 'Hmm' and then turn back to the road. She gave a silent sigh of thanks before turning back to the window.

Sometimes, she got dizzy looking outside. On hot days like this one that is. And sometimes it made her sick, and she had to close her eyes and ears to make it go away. A bit childish yes, but effective. She was thanking God today wasn't one of those times. The leather seats were getting quite uncomfortable and she found the sweat collecting under her thighs annoying. She didn't want to wipe it off because she would cause attention to herself, so she sat there, semi-bearably uncomfortable, staring out of the window of a car with a man she just met, but could possibly be someone she'd talked to before. The thoughts were giving her a headache.

'When I get home, I'm going straight to bed. No wait… ice-cream a movie and then bed!'

She smiled, satisfied with her decisions and gave a sigh of content. Only when the sweat started to pool on the seats did she remember where she was.

'Oh my God, how embarrassing! Maybe… if I'm really nice, he'll turn on the air conditioning or roll down a window!'

She licked her lips and turned to Sesshoumaru again.

"Um…"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her again, pinning her with those eyes. Those really gorgeous golden eyes. What was she going to say again? Oh yeah!

"It's um… kind of hot. Don't you think?"

He smiled slightly, not a real one, she noticed. But it was a smile that seemed so practiced. As if it were only there because the moment called for one. Was every smile of his like that?

"Yes… I suppose it is warm."

She watched as he slowly began to make his way to the air conditioner.

'Damn he's taking a long time!'

She decided her time was best spent looking out of the window, so she turned back to it. Oh how she hated those damn skyscrapers! She hated the city, but it's where she was from, and as much as she hated it, she'd miss it if she moved. She was so caught up in her thoughts that when the soft breath of cold air came swirling through her hair she gasped. She looked, once again, at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her with his hand still on the air conditioner. He turned back to the road and dragged his hand back over to his side, slightly brushing her knee.

'Oh my God…'

Kagome blushed and sucked in her bottom lip before shivering involuntarily. She mentally scolded herself for her hentai thoughts.

'He probably didn't even notice he did it! Bad Kagome!'

Sesshoumaru gripped the steering wheel tightly, forcing himself to think of the road ahead of him, and not the beautiful girl sitting next to him. Why did he offer to drive her again? Oh yeah, he didn't want her riding the bus, with god knows who or what.

'Damn, she's gorgeous. Too bad...'

After today, he wouldn't see her anymore. He wouldn't let himself like her. She'd ruin him. He was suddenly feeling empty. Something was missing, and he knew no matter how hard he looked he'd never find it. So he tried his best to ignore it.

'Inuyasha…'

Damn brat! Got everything he wanted, while Sesshoumaru got nothing. It's not like he cared either way, but Inuyasha deserved nothing. He was an ungrateful whelp. The thought of Kagome ever meeting him made his blood boil. He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

'Bastard…'

Inuyasha… he… Oh well. That was a story for another time. He would ponder on the thoughts when he was alone. He looked over at his 'companion' who was humming silently to herself. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch on their own.

'Maybe she's not so bad.'

* * *

Kagome hummed to herself a song that she had heard on the radio earlier. _Malice Mizer's Au Revoir_ came floating into her ears and she couldn't help but let it float out through her mouth also. She tapped her fingers to the beat inside her head and bobbed her head back and forth. She was totally off key, but she liked the feeling anyways. Humming was calming. She suddenly remembered where she was, and with who, and became very, very embarrassed. She wasn't exactly the most silent hummer around when she got going and hoped she didn't knock his eardrums out or something. She felt her cheeks flare as he looked at her, noticing the sound was gone. 

"I'm… sorry, for disturbing you. I hope I didn't make you mad."

Sesshoumaru gave a sniff and just stared ahead again. Kagome felt her cheeks redden slightly more at that. She must have offended him, somehow.

"I didn't mean to offe-"

"It's alright…"

"Huh?"

"I said, it's alright. I didn't mind. I was enjoying it."

Kagome felt her eyes widen slightly. She felt something thumping against her throat, and vaguely realized it was her traitorous heart. She closed her eyes and wished the traitor to be silent, for she was sure it could be heard. The loudness of it was deafening and she felt as if her throat were closing. What was wrong with her? Maybe… if she hummed again it would be all right. So she did, the sound came out strangled at first, a bit too forced. And she blushed at it, but continued anyways, and soon found herself lost once more in the song. Never once did she look over to see that her companion was smiling slightly closing his eyes every now and then, enjoying the presence of another for once.

* * *

She was off key, lacked the rhythm and style the song possessed but still he enjoyed listening to her. He was pleased that she felt comfortable around him. She didn't try and make herself appear perfect. She literally voiced them out. He smiled as she hit a particular note. He didn't know why but he felt like laughing. But the thought was humorous in itself in the fact that he never laughed. He smiled, yes. But laughing is different. While smiling is done by everyone, laughing is reserved for being happy. And Sesshoumaru couldn't be happy! It wasn't allowed. Not for him. He was destined to be alone, and miserable. 

'Why?'

He didn't know why, but he could feel it were so. He didn't mind being alone. He preferred it. But he was thankful he never got lonely. There's a difference you know. Being alone was usually by choice. But sometimes, certain people are always alone. He was one of those people. He was trapped in a glass bubble, forced to look at everyone from the inside. But lonely, he couldn't handle lonely. Lonely was the feeling of dread. Lonely was the feeling of a child horrendous nightmare coming back to them as an adult and grabbing them by the neck choking them until their breath was cut off, gone. It was an indescribable fear, which haunted everyone. Yes, he'd been lonely before, and he tried to surround himself with people but the damn glass bubble that made him always alone got in the way. It seemed, that even as fragile as glass was, nobody could muster the strength to break it. Or maybe nobody cared to break it. Let him be alone. The thought alone made lonely sound more frightening. He realized somewhere in the cavern of his mind that someone was speaking to him.

"…My stop."

He slowed to a stop and looked at her.

"What?"

"I said… this is my stop."

She tilted her head at him, and gave him that lopsided smile he already associated with her. She waved at him and opened his door before stepping out into the street. He watched as she stuck her face back in the door and said, "Thanks! See you around huh?"

"Perhaps…"

Then she shut the door, and walked away. He wouldn't see her again, he knew this. He was destined to be surrounded by his glass bubble. Always staring at someone from the inside. He drove away and couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed. He didn't know why, the piece that was empty threatened to consume his entire being, and he was laughing. Beautiful…

'Yes, she isn't so bad.'

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

'Two months…'

How long those two months had been. He… couldn't explain it, the emptiness, it wouldn't go away. Oh, of course he hadn't expected it to, but he was hoping.

'Two months….'

Two months since he met Kagome, since he last saw Kagome. He knew he sounded ridiculous, because he didn't love her. Hell he didn't even like her, she was just tolerable. And that was as close to love Sesshoumaru got anymore. He wasn't afraid, he just… didn't like people. He looked over at his phone and sighed mentally.

'Damn.'

He'd been doing it again. It wasn't everyday, but every once in a while he'd look at his phone expecting it to ring. Of course, it never did, and he felt foolish every time he looked at it. How many times had he done it? How many times and he dreamed of hearing her sweet voice? Of their most likely final farewell? He couldn't count it anymore, and every time he woke in a cold sweat. Cold and sweat just don't sound right with him do they? Yeah… he didn't think so either. He felt dirty, so he would take a shower, but every time he lie back down, his soaked through sheets reminded him, and he could not sleep. He often found himself childishly counting sheep, or whatever it was children do. Of course, it had no effect on him, but he was desperate.

But don't tell anyone that, see because he was a master of deception, always wearing a mask for others. The mask of indifference was just the one he chose to wear. It's not like he cared what others thought, but he wasn't exactly sure he'd like them knowing what he was feeling. People were ruthless… and he didn't want them to know that he wasn't as ruthless as it would appear. He had feelings, contrary to popular belief, and he couldn't help it if every now and then they got hurt. However, it had only happened on a few choice occasions. Such as, when he was a child and his mask was not completed yet. And… with Kagura. He found it strange… found what strange you say? This is when Sesshoumaru Taisho would tell you, _"None of your business."_

Sesshoumaru was a creature of solitude. Enjoying nothing in life, or at least what life had to offer. Rather or not he chose it, he was alone, so he lead others to believe that he chose it to be so. For a man of few words, he had a rather complicated life. From what you saw earlier it would not appear so right? Ah… but sometimes simplicity can be so complicating! For a man who seemingly had everything, and wanted nothing… it was completely opposite. He had nothing of importance, and wanted everything possible to complete him. But it was no use complaining, so he'd live his life, forever unsatisfied with what was considered happiness. He really never understood why money was so important anyways. Of course, since it was, he had to have it, since he was the perfectionist he was. Everything he did, he did it to be superior to all, to be number one. None of it really mattered though. He was the perfect man in societies eyes… but what the hell did he care what society thought?

'Nothing.'

Yes he cared nothing… for everything. Strange? Yes… but the truth. But the truth is a rather broad statement, yes? Of course it is… why? Because Sesshoumaru Taisho said so, and Sesshoumaru Taisho is never wrong. Sesshoumaru… let's see, I've already told you Sesshoumaru was quiet, a creature of solitude, not uncaring or without feeling, and that apparently he has a huge ego. It's confusing as to where I'm going with this now, but everything balances out in the end right? Of course it does!

"Kagome…"

The word floated past his lips before he could catch himself…

'Damn it all again…'

Why? Why of all people, did Sesshoumaru have to meet her? That woman, the woman who stayed in his mind, consumed his thoughts… why her? He could have gone through his life content, but now… it wasn't enough, he wanted to see her again. But that was ludicrous! He, Sesshoumaru, desired nothing. Or at least, pretended not to. He was a fool, a downright fool. He knew he should have rejected Miroku's offer like the plague, but no… he decided to be civil for once! And look where that got him!

**RING**

He looked at the phone and wondered, 'Am I hallucinating?'

**RING**

'Apparently not…'

He reached over and calmly picked up the phone.

"Taisho speaking."

It wasn't a warm or his usual cold greeting. It could be described as necessary I guess. Suddenly a familiar voice floated through the phone.

"Hey Taisho, it's me Miroku."

"Yes, I would guess it is."

He smirked as he could only imagine the look on Miroku's face at that moment. Probably his own smirk. He knew Miroku all to well it would seem.

"As chipper as always I suppose, ay Taisho?"

"If you say so."

He wasn't one for idle chitchat. Neither was Miroku, so there must be a reason he was calling. He never called him at home, unless it was his cell.

"I bet you're wondering why I am calling."

"Not really."

"Ah… I see. Well…"

Was that it? What the hell was he going to say? It was not use asking though; Miroku would only find joy in his curiousness. Pretty soon, Miroku would become annoyed at his silence and ask it anyways.

After a few moments…

"Damnit Taisho! What happened between you and Kagome?"

Flashes of their quiet, yet fulfilling drive home scurried through his mind before he answered.

"Nothing besides I drove her home."

He heard Miroku's aggravated sigh on the other end.

"Well… SOMETHING must have happened. Kagome's all giddy."

"More so than last time?"

He smirked at his comment. She was rather giddy. Strange how it didn't bother him.

"Yes, more so than usual."

"How does this concern me?"

He heard Miroku give a short snort of laughter.

"Well, obviously you're the reason. What'd you say to her?"

"Nothing actually."

That was the truth. He had barely spoken a word to her during the entire trip. Strange girl…

"Oh well… I gave her your number. So don't be surprised if you get a call. Although Kagome isn't really that type of –"

"You gave her my number?"

He heard Miroku gulp.

"Yeah? Is that bad?"

"What, prêt ell would posses you to give a girl I don't know my number?"

Miroku gave a sigh, and most likely a frown into the phone.

"Taisho, I just thought it might make her happy. She hasn't been in a while, and I want her to stay that way. So if she calls, humor me, and be civil."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn; he was supposed to say something now. He was thinking of what to say though. What was he supposed to say? _"Oh yes Houshi, I'll be civil."_

He didn't do that, didn't give in to other's wishes… usually. He heard a fake cough on the other end of the line.

"Taisho? Are you there?"

"What's her number?"

His quickness surprised even himself. He never answered so quickly… ever! He just didn't do that.

"Why?"

He felt like growling, but that would show his aggravation. And that would not do.

"I have my reasons."

He smirked at the sigh that was given as an answer.

'Perfect….'

"Alright… she'll probably kill me… 603-888-8200 got it?"

"Do you need to ask?"

A short laugh was given.

"Alright then… have a good day Taisho."

"To you as well."

Sesshoumaru never was one to say goodbye, so he just hung up.

'Well…' he thought, 'Now I can call her.'

But would he? Probably not, he admitted. He didn't want to be happy. Confused again? Ok… he wanted to be happy, but he didn't feel he deserved it. What had he done that deserved happiness? It didn't matter, because fate was against him. So he'd eventually forget her number, and her in general. All would return to normal.

**RING**

'What now!' he thought irritably as he seriously contemplated now answering.

**RING**

'What could Miroku possibly want now?'

**RI-**

"Taisho speaking… make it quick Houshi."

Suddenly he heard a voice, a very NOT Miroku voice.

"Sesshoumaru? Hey it's um…"

"Kagome…"

He dropped the phone.


	9. Chapter Nine

Realizing what an idiot he had just been, and how completely not like him it was, he calmly picked up the phone.

'Damn me, and damn surprise!'

"I apologize. Kagome? What are you doing calling me?"

He wanted to smile as he could almost feel her nervousness.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

He rose an eyebrow at her antics. So, it would appear as though she was trying to act casual. How interesting.

"Would there be a reason to see me?"

He could see her pretty face, blushing a soft pink, even though he couldn't see her.

"Well, n-no. But…"

There was a slight pause…

"Gah! What are you doing this Saturday?"

He blinked, well now. That was surprising. He could honestly say he wasn't expecting that! His little Kagome, asking him on a date?

"I'm not exactly certain. Why?"

He heard her quick breaths and determined she must be very nervous.

"Well you see, my family has this reunion thing, and I don't want to go alone, because my mother keeps pressuring me to get married. And well… I don't have anybody else to ask."

He let a scowl mar his face. So… she didn't find any interest in him. He was an escape from meeting someone. Civil his ass!

"So you were wondering if I could possibly act as your date. To fool your mother. I see… no matter how tempting that sounds I'm afraid I must decline. Being a fall back is not appealing to me Kagome."

He heard her gasp and could almost feel her regret, seeping through her voice.

"No! No, no, no! I didn't mean it that way! Oh, I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru! I didn't mean to bring you as a fall back. I meant I didn't have a boyfriend so I was wondering if possibly, a friend, such as you, might come. Please?"

Damn her! She pulled out the friend trick, even though he wasn't exactly sure if they were, but he'd humor her. Then, well then she pulled the whole Please thing! Damn women!

"I will have to check my schedule and get back to you..."

"Oh…"

He heard the disappointment easily in her voice. God, women really knew how to make a guy feel like shit! No matter how well they hid it.

"But, for you, What ever it is I will cancel it." He said with a sigh. He heard her suck in her breath and he prepared for what he knew was coming…

"Oh! Thank-you Sesshoumaru, thank-you! I promise I'll try to make it up to you! Oh you're the best! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

He had a feeling; if she had been in front of him he would be receiving a hug right now. What a strange girl… she didn't even know him, yet she was inviting him to meet her family? He shook his head and said, "No need to thank me. What time to pick you up?"

He listened with half an ear as she explained what to wear and such, he often gave a short answer or a grunt to let her know he was listening, and before he knew what was happening, the conversation had ended. Clicking off the phone, he stared at it laying in his hand, half expecting it to ring once more.

'Strange…'

* * *

"Look… calm down Kagome! I'm sure it's all going to be alright!" 

Sango explained to the near hysterical woman on the other end.

"Ooh! Sango, you didn't listen to him! I insulted him so badly! He really must think I'm a jerk now!"

Kagome said, pounding her head against the wall as she slid down and rest her head on her knees, now brought up to her chest.

"Kagome, Did you apologize and explain?"

"Well… yes but -"

"But nothing! I'm sure Sesshoumaru understands! And besides, from what I saw, he's not exactly the type to get his feelings hurt."

Sango listened to Kagome snort her disagreement, and could only imagine her friend banging her head against something.

"I don't care WHO you are Sango… everybody gets their feelings hurt. Even Sesshoumaru, and it sounded like I hurt his…"

She ran a hand through her bangs. When was the last time she cut them? They often got in her eyes, but she loved them.

God! What was her problem? How could she say that? It just slipped out! It was like, around him she… she didn't know. God! What was wrong with her! Ever since that day two months ago she wasn't herself! That was stupid though right? If anything it was a crush, because she didn't want to fall in love. Love was for losers and old people. Do you remember earlier?_'I don't like anybody though. Men are jackasses. All of them.' Sense the bitterness there? Long story, she didn't feel like bringing back old memories right now anyways. _Well… now was as good a time as any she supposed. You see, once upon a time there was a girl named Kagome. She had just turned 15 and was very excited, because she met a really cute boy. Sometimes, even now, she forgot what he was like. She completely forgot his last name, and she'd admit she couldn't remember what he looked like, but his first name still rang clear. Inuyasha. He was a little rough around the edges, but overall he had been kind, caring, and perfectly sweet (in his own way) to her. Oh boy what she wouldn't give to have him here in front of her now, she'd really give him what he deserved. Confused? Good… she liked it that way. If you're confused you tend to forget what was said. Anyways, that bastard, as she referred to him now, had been sneaking behind her back with a girl who resembled her in some ways. Besides the fact that she had cold brown eyes, and straight dark brown hair. Her name had been Kikyo, and she was gorgeous. She had something about her that Kagome just didn't! So, because of that, she hadn't been mad at Inuyasha at the time. Later, she was simply heartbroken. She didn't have enough energy to cry. Inuyasha was a grade A ass! And Kikyo… had been unknowing... damnit what was the point? It was all over and that was years ago. Inuyasha probably forgot her name so why bother? Sometimes… life was just so complicating! But after that she'd sworn off men. So why? Why did she choose to like Sesshoumaru? She knew nothing about him, except that he wasn't much for talking.

'Curses…'

"Kagome? Are you there?"

She suddenly looked up and glanced at the phone in her hands. She sighed in relief and said, "Yeah! Sorry Sango! What were you saying?"

She tuned out again and gave the occasional "uh-huh" or "yeah".

'What am I going to wear? I don't want him to think I'm trashy, or him to think I'm a goody-goody. I want something modest,but it must beeye-catching. Oh the world of shopping…'

"Sango…"

She interrupted her friend from her talk of 'Miroku said this, and that.'

"Yeah?"

"I think… we need to go shopping."

* * *

"So…" 

Sesshoumaru sighed as Miroku tried to drain him of information… again.

'And so it starts…'

"Yes?"

He heard that annoying laugh, that mocking 'I know something you don't know' laugh taunting him.

"Now I know something's going on with you and Kagome."

"And why, Houshi, would you assume this?"

He could feel Miroku smirking.

"Because, dear Sango has canceled a dinner date with me, to go shopping for Kagome's 'hot date' as she called it. I know she would only do so if it were important."

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at that last statement. He was a cocky little bastard wasn't he?

"I do not know who Kagome's 'hot date' is, but I can assure you, it is not me. I am however, attending a family reunion with her this coming Saturday."

He heard Miroku laughing, and felt himself become annoyed.

"Already meeting the parents huh? Sounds serious."

"Don't taunt me Houshi, I'm in no mood to put up with you."

"Alright, alright! Sorry big guy. So…"

'And here it starts again.'

"Yes?"

"Do you like her?"

"More so than you."

"You wound me with your words lover."

Miroku said in a feminine voice. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but let a smirk fall on his lips. Miroku wasn't… SO bad, he _guessed_.

"Is that all?"

"It would seem so…oh, but Taisho?"

"Hmm?"

He heard Miroku sigh, and could only imagine him running a hand through his hair.

"Don't hurt her…"

'And so it has ended.'

Sesshoumaru clicked off the phone. He sighed as he sat on the couch.

"I can't promise you that Miroku…"


	10. Chapter Ten

"Kagome! Come on!" Sango said as she settled herself amongst the cushions of the chair that the store offered.

"We've been her for HOURS! Whatever you have on I'm sure Sesshoumaru will like!"

'Let's see… so far we've gone through black, red, green, white, cream, yellow, purple, and… oh boy I'm losing count.'

"Sango!" Kagome said in a pleading voice, "you don't understand! I have to look perfect!"

Sango raised an eyebrow at this last statement. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost say Kagome liked him. But that was crazy! Kagome didn't like people very often Sango had found out. So if she did happen to like Sesshoumaru she'd make sure Kagome didn't get hurt.

"Sango?" Kagome asked in a timid, unsure voice.

"Uh-huh? Have you found one?" Sango said, trying to hide the hope in her voice. Never again would she go shopping with Kagome.

"I… I don't know! Tell me what you think."

Kagome stepped out of the dressing room and stopped in front of Sango. Sango looked up from her magazine and suddenly, got a surprised look on her face.

"Kagome… it's-"

"Is it too much? Mama said to wear something semi-formal this year. She said it was somewhat of a ball, in a way. Oh I knew it was-"

"Kagome… it's perfect!"

Kagome blushed and looked at her feet, which became increasingly interesting. She really hated compliments, she did, they made her feel… weird.

"You really think so? It's not too much?"

Sango stood up and circled her before smiling.

"No way! Kagome, you're going to knock him dead!"

"Who?"

Sango rolled her eyes and stared at her friend. Was she really that dense? Watching Kagome as she tilted her head to the side.

'It would appear so.'

"Sesshoumaru of course! It's so obvious you like him!" She tried to scream but it was too late as Kagome launched herself on to Sango and clasped a hand around her mouth.

"Shh! Don't say that! No I don't!"

She quickly looked around and let go of Sango. Sango was holding her heart and glaring at her.

"What the heck? Kagome! What was that for?"

She received a death glare from Kagome, who was now heading back towards the dressing room to put her clothes back on.

"Sango! If anybody heard you saying that it'd be all over the place!"

Kagome said struggling to unzip the dress, crying out as she fell against the wall.

'Damnit!'

"Need some help in there?"

Sango said mockingly. Giggling when she heard the string of very unlady-like curses coming from the dressing room.

"No, hush Sango! Sango?"

Kagome said, suddenly sounding serious as she stepped out of the dressing room with her dress in her hand.

"Yes?" Sango said, become worried for her friend, seeing the look on her face.

"I don't like him… do I?"

Kagome plopped down in the seat next to Sango and sighed.

"I don't want to. I don't know him, so…"

"Well…" Sango began, "Maybe you don't like him."

Kagome gave her a questioning look. "What?" Sango smiled at her.

"I said, maybe you don't like him."

"Sango that's stu-"

"Listen. Maybe you don't like him, but you're just fascinated with him or something. He is a very interesting person, I guess, and you're a very curious person, so…"

"…so maybe I'm just trying to find out what's so interesting?"

"Exactly!"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Sango was right! Maybe she really did just hold a strange fascination with the quiet man. But somehow… she felt it were different.

* * *

Later that day…

Sesshoumaru sat in his office staring outside of his windows, looking at the glory of the city. He turned around when he saw Yura, who now dressed, somewhat, more appropriately, come in.

"Mr. Taisho… You have a visitor."

He raised an eyebrow at that. Mr. Taisho? That's new.

'A visitor?'

"Send them in."

He couldn't just let his curiosity leak out could he? Of course not, that just wasn't him! He tried to look bored as he awaited his visitor. Not people visited him, not many people liked him. It was understandable. He watched as a timid knock came to his door. He smiled, so it was a female huh? He couldn't wait to send them on their way. Yes, yes he was a bastard!

"Enter"

He watched with a smirk as the female came in. And as soon as she did, his smirk melted away.

"Kagome…"

What was she doing here? He wasn't complaining but, he found it strange.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to call Miroku and ask him where your office was. I thought you might get bored during today so I…"

He raised an eyebrow at her and watched as a slight pink painted it's way across her ivory cheeks.

"…thought I would come spend some time with you. So we could get to know each other before the reunion. Because my mother will probably ask questions, because I kind of sort of told her you were my boyfriend, and then she sighed and then I kind of sort of told her we were engaged and now she's calling all of my relatives and it's-"

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said in a calm voice. Kagome looked up at him, her cheeks a deep scarlet.

"I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru felt the urge to smile, but settled for a smirk.

"Engaged huh?" He watched fondly as Kagome laughed a little and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Aw hush. I kind of talk a lot when I get nervous, and I make things up. But it's not a lie really, because we're friends, and you're a boy. So you could be my boy friend. And we're engaging in a conversation… so…"

Sesshoumaru put a finger to her mouth and smirked.

"Kind of?"

He felt her smile beneath his finger and he felt that strange urge to smile again, so he turned away. He couldn't stand those feelings. He didn't smile, he didn't laugh, and he didn't cry. Those were his rules. He could tell she was trying to see his face, so he turned to her. He just put on his mask again before doing so. She frowned and looked in to his eyes, and he guessed she found what she wanted because she gave her lopsided smile and then took the liberty of plopping herself down on his desk. He raised an eyebrow at her and sat down in his chair. He cradled his sideways head on his palm as he stared at her, forcing her to squirm.

"Um…" Kagome began, suddenly nervous again, "Would you like to start."

"If you wish."

Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together loudly causing Sesshoumaru to slide his gaze over to her again.

"Um…" She said, blushing and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What's your family like?"

She watched as Sesshoumaru stopped moving his chair from side to side slightly, and pinned her with a hard gaze.

"My brother is a bastard, literally, and my father was a conniving son of a bitch with no morals. My mother was a wonderful woman who cared for her family deeply, and to find out of my father's lies, she died of a broken heart. My brother's mother, is a nice woman, but I cannot stomach to be around her. She reminds me too much of my father's betrayal. Sometimes I think my standoffish attitude upsets her, so I try and be as civil as possible. I cannot blame the unknowing."

Kagome squirmed as she frantically searched for words, so she intelligently said, "Oh."

The absence of sound was getting to Kagome after a while, and if Sesshoumaru continued to just stare at her she felt as though she would die. Finally, he looked away from her and began to rock his chair from side to side once more.

Coughing as she cleared her throat to get his attention.

'As if I want it right now.'

"Well… let's see… my family where to start." Kagome said, as she tapped her chin and stared at the ceiling.

"You know those families that are crazy, but by the end of the day you love them because they're family?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes…"

She smiled and said, "Yeah… mines not like that."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at the smiling girl on his desk. She was… he didn't know what she was!

"So what is your family like Kagome…?"

Suddenly it occurred to him that he had no idea what her last name was, I guess it clicked in her head too because she suddenly blushed and said, "Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed Higurashi, my last name is Higurashi."

"That might be necessary."

Sesshoumaru said, watching her laugh quietly.

"Yes, but anyways, my family. Mama is always sticking her nose in other peoples business, but she means well. My little brother Souta is a video game freak, but he does well in school. I remember when I was 15 he had the biggest crush on this girl, and came to me to ask for help. Oh it was so cute! And my grandpa… well… he's kind of insane. You see I live at a shrine and when strangers come, he tries to ward them off and screams "Demon be gone" at them. He'll probably do it to you, but don't worry, he doesn't mean anything by it. And my dad… I don't know much about him. I don't really know if he's dead or alive, mama doesn't talk about him much. And the rest of my family well… don't get me started, by the end of the weekend, you'll have had enough of them for the rest of your life!"

"The weekend?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to remember if she told him anything about staying a whole weekend. Strangely, he wasn't getting anything.

"Oh my gosh! How could I forget to tell you it was for the entire weekend? Friday night, Saturday, Sunday!"

Sesshoumaru felt a string of headaches for the future. A weekend with this girls' family.

"Kagome…"

"I know I'm so sorry! I promise I'll never do it again! Forgive me?"

He couldn't help but feel his lips twitch slightly upwards at her childish ways.

'Again?'

"It's time for lunch."

"Oh… I guess I'll just-"

"Would you like to join me?"

He watched as her eyes sparkled with child-like excitement,

"Oh yes!"

He offered her his arm as they walked out of his office. She smiled at all of the people staring at them.

"Sesshoumaru…" She said smiling.

"Yes Kagome?"

"You might want to start packing if we're leaving tonight."

He smirked down at the beautiful girl on his arm.

"Perhaps."


	11. Chapter Eleven

I'd like to start this chapter by dedicating it to my friend **Shizuka Ishimaru** (see author for details) who is a wonderful author, and a great e-mail buddy ;-) ! And also (since this fic is on both a Single Spark and to **kari konoko** who is a constant reviewer! I just wanted to let all of my reviewers know, that I appreciate all of them, and I try and respond to all (however on that is hard!) And now… On with chapter 10! (Kiltykat takes off on white stead) _High ho silver! AWAAAAAAAAAAY!_

* * *

Kagome smiled as she buckled her seatbelt, as she sat in Sesshoumaru's car, waiting for them to go to lunch. She turned towards him and said, "So…"

She watched in amusement as he hung his head and turned to her, giving her a bemused look.

"Yes?"

She patted herself mentally on the back, considering she just made the man in front of her curious and confused.

'Haha.'

She wanted to laugh at her own antics. Boy! She was feeling mighty giddy today!

"Where are we going?"

She asked, trying to sound, she hoped, curious. She knew it was somewhere nice though. Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to eat anywhere that didn't have tablecloths and waiters with foreign accents. That thought alone, and the fact that he said his treat, made her excited. She smiled. It was ALMOST like a date. Well… besides the date part. Think it, Kagome Higurashi, 20-year old college student, on a date with Sesshoumaru Taisho. It sounded ridiculous! Even in her head!

' Ha! Boy, Mama's going to get a kick out of this guy.' Kagome thought as she looked fondly at Sesshoumaru.

Yeah, he wasn't much for talking. And she wasn't quite sure, but she wasalmost positivehe had an odd sense of humor, but she was comfortable around him. Strange huh? To take comfort in the presence of a stranger.

* * *

Oh what he didn't want to just take her to WacDonald's just to wipe the look off her pretty face. He knew what she was thinking. He didn't only go to fancy places. He enjoyed regular food just like everybody else. But, don't say anything about that.

"I thought I'd let you decide. You are the guest."

He watched as Kagome scrounged her face up in deep thought. He felt a frown tug playfully on his lips.

"You'll cause wrinkles like that."

He said it coolly, staring at the road. He hoped she got the message, but then again. He didn't want her to know he cared, even if it was only somewhat.

She got the message though, loud and clear. He said, _"You'll cause wrinkles like that." _But what he meant was, _"Quit frowning."_

She smiled at him and shook her head. He really wasn't so bad. But then again, what did she know? This was the second time she saw the man! For all she knew, he could be a cold-hearted bastard!

Oh how little she knew!

She admitted, her first 'talk' with the man, wasn't… pleasant. He was mean, rude, and downright cold to her! Well… until the end. He had almost sounded, guilty. But that was the past, and it did little to dwell on such things. Besides, Kagome was a girl for the here and now! Screw everything else!

'My how crude.'

She tried to think of why she liked Sesshoumaru. She couldn't think of anything, besides he was beautiful!

'Please, dear Kami don't let me be so superficial!'

Maybe it was the only reason now, but she had a feeling there was more. She just couldn't figure it out.

'Damnit!'

Boy! She hated being confused, and this man beside her was nothing but a swirl of confusion marinated in good looks and charm. Perhaps, that's what she liked? His debonair ways?

Maybe she'd get to know him, and hate him… maybe. But she had a sinking feeling that'd she'd be half-right, and half-dead-wrong. Love wasn't a word she'd throw around carelessly but she knew. She knew that she could somehow love this man. This strange beautiful lonely man. He was very familiar, in some way… she just didn't know how.

'How sad.'

Yes, the human memory is amazing. Remembering the simplest of things like song lyrics, and remembering them forever. While the important thing, like childhood memories, your first boy-friends name or face. Things like that being erased. Or maybe you just choose to forget those things? Well, since it was easier to think that way, she would. She CHOSE to forget her past. But there she was prattling on in her head again! She really wondered why she did that…

* * *

He watched as emotions danced across her face. She was most possibly the strangest, most intriguing woman he had ever met.

'Perhaps… that's what attracts me to her?'

Yes, she was a beautiful girl, but he'd seen prettier. So it's not as though he was just attracted to her looks.

He had never seen so many emotions shown at one time! She was content, confused, sad, amused, confused, horrified, content again, angry, and then downright terrified. The last one just didn't settle right with him, so he tried to be worried without showing it.

"Kagome," He said, waiting for the girl to look at him. He looked at her questioning eyes. He felt her staring intently into his eyes. What the hell was she trying to do? "Are you alright?"

He tightened the steering wheel as she smiled and nodded.

"Just thinking…" He heard her say softly. He wondered about what.

"I've decided…" Kagome said quickly, quietly. She watched as Sesshoumaru lazily shifted his gaze to her and stared at her, questioning.

'What the hell? Decided?'

Kagome smiled at him, "You know… where we're going to eat!" She finished teasingly. He felt himself relax. When did he tense? Why?

'Oh well.'

He tried his best to look uninterested. And he was doing a good job, because he soon heard an angry huff, and saw Kagome cross her arms across her chest and pout.

"And…"

He watched as Kagome blinked twice, and then smiled. He knew she mentally forgave him when she turned to him. She was so easy to read, she was like a book.

"I've decided…" She paused, trying to make it dramatic. Before he knew what came over him he made the drum noise on the steering wheel with his fingers. He smiled when she started laughing. She put her hands up dramatically and he quit. She looked around and said, "Youkai Gardens."

He felt the urge to groan a protest. How he hated that place! But how he loved her smile… and she really liked it there. She mentally held two hands up and weighed his options. Of course he knew which one would win, but he felt the need to do it anyways.

"Alright." He said in a sigh. She smiled and looked at the road, satisfied with her small victory. She could only wonder how lunch would go!

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowed to a stop and turned into the parking lot of Kagome's favorite restaurant. He made a mental note to surprise her and take her here someday. Way, way off in the future. The less he came here the better! And he wasn't sure if after this weekend they'd even see each other anymore. He sighed at the way his thoughts were going and shook his head. He parked in the parking place before turning to Kagome and saying, "Hold on."

Kagome looked at him and tilted her head to the side, in question. She smiled when she realized what he was doing. He opened the door and held his hand out for her to grasp. She blushed slightly and placed her small delicate hands inside of his own much larger slightly roughened hands. She silently wondered how a man doing his job had hands so rough.

"Thank-you…" Kagome said in a quiet, almost shy voice.

'What's your problem? Shy, around Sesshoumaru? ComeOn Girl!'

Kagome flashed a shy smile at Sesshoumaru who was looking down at her fondly. Kind of in a brotherly like way.

'See there, brotherly. Not romantically.'

Of course this kind of stung, so Kagome quickly looked away. Why brotherly? Gah! This was infuriating! She finally meets and guy and likes him, and he thinks of her as a sister! What a jerk!

'You're being a little unfair, Kagome.'

She sighed when she realized she was right. She never actually said anything that would be remotely close to hitting on him, so it's not like he knew she liked him.

'Argh! You. Do. Not. Like. HIM!'

She smiled and nodded. Right, from now on, Sesshoumaru was a friend. JUST a friend. A really hot, gorgeous, beautiful friend. This was going to be hard!

Kagome felt that sinking feeling in her stomach and the lump in her throat that started to form. She was going to cry? Why? Now she just felt foolish. Bakahashinanakyanaoranai. She sighed. That was her. _'Once a fool, always a fool.'_ See, this is why she didn't like people. Right there! She always ended up looking stupid. Or they didn't like her, they were 'just friends.' She didn't need friends. She felt the tears gather in the corner of her eyes and spread across the rim blurring her vision.

Why didn't he like her? Was she too ugly? Not good enough?

That one brought up memories

_'I'm sorry Kagome… but, Kikyou, she's more my type. And besides… compared to her, you were never any good. But I'll always see you as my imouto.'_

'What an ass…'

Kagome felt a few searing hot tears slips down her cheeks, but she wiped them away quickly. Good thing she didn't wear make-up, or her mascara would be all over her cheeks. She frowned and dried her tears, which Sesshoumaru had yet to notice. If he wanted to be just friends then that's what she'd be. JUST, his friend. So… how do friends act? She only had 3, and one was a pervert, one was a girl, and one was somebody she likes, liked? No likes... right?

'No, formally liked.'

She smiled. That was one foot in the right direction!

"Sesshoumaru…"

She watched as he looked down at her considerably smaller form and raised an eyebrow. She knew that was her answer so she continued.

"I'm so glad we're friends! I mean, you're like my older brother!"

He nodded, on the outside. But that was the outside. Inside he felt himself wince.

'Friends… are good… '

That was bullshit and he knew it. He didn't want to be just friends, but apparently she did. If that's how she wanted to play it then fine. He'd treat her just like he'd treat any other 'friend'. He let go of her waist, which he previously been quite fondly holding, and settled for place his hands in his pockets. He didn't take rejection well, and was often cold to those who did.

'She didn't reject you.'

That was true, in a way. But being called somebody's brother wasn't exactly inviting. Her brother? They just met, and already his chance with her was shot with being the brother.

He could feel her looking at him. But, this time, he wouldn't look at her. He could feel her look away in rejection. What did she expect? Him to keep acting like he liked her? Big brothers don't act like that to little sisters. He walked a little faster; because he had slowed down to fit her speed. He heard her tiny heels clamber clumsily on the pavement to speed up slightly to keep up with his own larger, more graceful strides.

* * *

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru in wonder. What was his problem? Did she offend him by calling him her brother? She looked away, feeling hurt and rejected when he didn't look back.

'What an ass!'

She saw him walk a bit faster and started walking, rather clumsily, to catch up with him. Boy did he take long steps or what? She didn't understand how he could walk so fast and stay as graceful as he did. Suddenly she stopped. What if he hadn't considered her as a little sister and that fondness she saw was really something else?

'Shit.'

Well… it was all over now. She could tell. She didn't know much, but she knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't one to open up and express his 'feelings.' She wasn't exactly that type either, but she tried to be. Damnit though if she didn't hate it. And if he had feelings for her, they were long gone now. Why have her when there were so many other beautiful girls right?

'Way to go Kagome!'

She smacked herself on the forehead and mentally gave an 'ow.' She thought too much about stupid things.

'Stupid things that won't do me any good any longer.'

She stuck her hands behind her head and walked as she looked up at the sky. How was it that something good always came to her, and she always sent it away? She stopped and closed her eyes.

'Why?'

She didn't know why, but when she opened her eyes, there was Sesshoumaru. Staring down at her with an emotionless face. She smiled and walked with him into the restaurant. The walk was awkward, and seemed to take forever.

'The silence will be the death of me.'

"We are here, little sister."

Sesshoumaru said the last two words with barely contained disgust. How dare she. He allowed her to see some of his emotions and this is what she does?

They sat down at their table and ordered their meals. A few times Kagome tried to start up a conversation, but Sesshoumaru would always give short, blunt answers. So, as soon as they were done, they got up and left, and he drove her home.

_The silence was heavy on their tongues._


	12. Chapter Twelve

In beginning this chapter, as those who read my fic have noticed (last chapter) I started dedicating my chapters to reviewers! I just wanted to let you know that I will be doing this every chapter! That being said, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **kai** I'd also like to apologize to this person in saying I'm a major hypocrite! Last chapter I talked about getting back to reviewers to let them know I appreciate them. My e-mailing service had something wrong with it, and wouldn't allow me to get back to them! So sorry! I really appreciated your review! Anyways! On with Chapter Eleven!

* * *

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru drove away from the door of her apartment. So many things had gone wrong today, and it had been her and her stupid minds fault.

'You don't know if you were wrong or not. No use crying over spilt milk.'

Kagome shook her head sadly sending her raven locks twirling around her. She stepped in to her apartment and closed, and locked the door. She glanced around the messy room and sighed.

'You've been doing that a lot lately… sighing.'

Yeah, she had. It was always because of Sesshoumaru too. Stupid Sesshoumaru with his stupid pretty looks. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She didn't deserve him anyways! She was being so superficial.

'You'd like him… even if… even if he looked like a toad! Yeah right…'

Kagome grabbed the phone and sat down on the comfy seats of her couch. She needed to be comforted and Sango was really good at that sort of thing. Kagome quickly dialed her number and listened to it ring for it seemed forever. Kagome heard the machine pick up, and once again felt that lump rise in the back of her throat, cutting off all air causing her to gulp. The tears blurred her vision and made this enormous pressure build behind her eyes.

_"Moshimoshi! This is Sango! I'm not here right now so if you'll leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Except you Houshi…" _

Kagome heard Miroku whine in the background and couldn't help but give a watery smile at her friend. Er, her friend's machine. She heard the beep and felt the dam break.

"Sango," Kagome sniffled, wiping tears away with the side of her hand, "I ruined it. You know, about what we were talking about earlier? I think I might need to return that dress, because it's not for little sisters!" Kagome felt fresh tears carve their way in her eyes and rapidly fall down her think long lashes, and plopped on her pale creamy cheeks, that were reddening from her lack of air. "Get back to me as soon as possible ok? Bai."

Kagome clicked off the phone and pulled her knees to her chest. She bit the bottom of her lip and looked around. Her apartment was really lonely. She sighed, wiped away the last of her tears, and dragged herself off the comfy cushions. She padded her way to her bedroom and slipped into her pajamas, which consisted of a large t-shirt and some shorts. She turned on the TV on her way to the kitchen. She opened her cabinets and took out all the things she needed for a sundae. She grabbed the bowl and got the vanilla ice cream out of the freezer. She got out her ice-cream scoop and looked at it, then at the carton of ice cream. She smiled and put away the bowl and scoop. She got a big spoon and brought the chocolate syrup, cherries, whipped cream, and sprinkles over to the couch. She sat down and pulled her coffee table close to the couch and sat everything down. She put in her favorite tear-jerker and plopped down on the couch. She sprayed the whipped cream in her mouth, some chocolate syrup, took a huge bite of ice cream and plopped a cherry in there. Now THAT, was heaven. Except that she was lonely, and sad. Yeah… she was like one of those girls on TV that ate and ate, and it didn't do anything to make them feel better. They ended up getting fat, and becoming anorexic or bulimic. Well… this wasn't TV and she wasn't one of those girls, she was just likethem by eating the ice cream.

'So screw them…' Kagome thought grumpily.

Kagome felt her eyelids beginning to droop and fought tooth and nail to stay awake. She ended up curled up in the fetal position on her couch, drooling on her favorite pillow as the ice cream melted in the container. And the TV gave off white snow when the movie quit rolling.

It would appear that Ice-cream heals a woman's sorrows…

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her apartment building complex and felt her eyes on him. He willed himself not to look back and keep driving. He pulled out into the road and decided to do what always got his mind off of things that caused him inner pain. It's what he did when his mother died, in a way, and it's what he did when Kagura died, its what he did whenever he remembered any of those people. And now, because of Kagome he was going to do it._Work_

Work always calmed his nerves and took his mind off of things that caused him distress. It was like his oasis in the desert.

Walking up to the building he nodded at the security guards that were on night duty and made his way inside the building. He walked up to the elevator and waited as it came up to his floor. He stepped out onto the cream tiled floors and headed to his office. He stepped inside the white oak doors, and headed to his desk. This desk had been there for him when nobody else had, when nobody else could! Of course, to the out side eye, he looked like regular Sesshoumaru, emotionless face, and hard eyes. That night was spent on research and going over files, for hours upon multiple hours.

Sorrow for the workaholic, is drowned out by cups of coffee and drooping eyelids.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning early. She blinked her eyes and sat up groggily. She looked around at the mess of the liquidized ice cream sitting in the container, and the snowy TV making an awful noise, which she guessed is what woke her up. She sighed and got up and stretched her muscles, and painfully found she had a crick in her neck.

'Damn.'

She slowly made her way to the kitchen where she pulled out the coffee, and the eggs. While her eggs were frying and her coffee brewing, she walked back into the den and turned the TV to the news, or… where the news usually was. Saturday morning cartoons were on. She smiled as she remembered the particular 'toon on right now was one of her favorites when she was a kid.

'Wait a minute…'

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized it was Saturday.

"Oh shit!"

God! Why did it have to be Saturday? Why did she have to have that fight with Sesshoumaru? Why did she have to forget they were supposed to leave last night?

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Kagome ran into the kitchen and turned off the stove and snatched the coffee out of the machine and hurriedly ate her eggs and drank her coffee. She then ran into her room and packed all of her clothes that had been previously laid out on her bed, ready to be packed neatly in her suitcase.

'How did I miss this?'

Kagome smiled some as she found the situation kind of humorous. That really came to bite her in the ass. Asking Sesshoumaru of course. She really didn't know a thing about the man, and now… she wasn't sure if she wanted to. But it'd be rude not to call to see if he didn't want to go anyways. Kagome sighed and dropped her head. Why did she always have to be so kind? Kagome looked at her bedside table and picked up her phone. She dialed the first few numbers, but paused before she hit the last button.

'What if he hangs up on me?'

Well… then he doesn't want to go and you have to go alone. Again…

The word echoed around in her head and played with her emotions. She felt the, oh so common, tears well up in her tired eyes.

'Why me?'

She frowned and finally hit the last button and listened as it rang twice and then, and slightly sleepy, yet still deep voice came on the phone.

"Taisho speaking."

Kagome's breath became lodged in her throat. He sounded so… innocent in the mornings. She quickly realized she needed to respond and she took a deep breath and finally…

"H-h-hey Sesshoumaru. It's me, um… Kagome. I know this might not be the best time, because of yesterday. But, I was wondering if you still wanted to go to my family reunion with me, or not. Because I completely understand if you don't want to."

Kagome crossed her fingers and waited for his reply.

"Kagome…"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the way he said Kagome. He said it as if he were tired, just like a friend would. Kagome scrounged up her face and stuck her tongue out. That was the kind of thinking that got them into a 'fight' in the first place!

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

She said it with so much feeling, hoping he'd catch it. She knew he would…

* * *

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

Damn her. Damn her to hell! He caught the feeling in her voice. He couldn't refuse now! He'd feel so guilty. He almost smiled as he could only picture her now, sitting in a large t-shirt with the phone squashed to her ear, with her tired eyes and messy hair splayed all around.

'Cute.'

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. They were 'friends' and that was that. He couldn't refuse a friend.

"Yes… I will come. Were we not supposed to leave yesterday night?"

He heard her soft laughter and allowed a small smile to settle awkwardly upon his lips. Maybe… maybe things would get better?

"Yes, we were. But… things, came up and I had to very importantly fall asleep on my couch and drool into my pillow while my ice cream melted. Besides, last night was really just to talk to the family. No big deal! I'll be there in about 10 minutes…"

He stared at the phone and smiled a little wider. She really was a strange girl.

"Kagome…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you know where I live?"

* * *

Kagome blushed, even over the phone. How could she be so forgetful?

"Heh, I guess that would be good huh?"

She heard a small sigh on the other end, and could practically see Sesshoumaru shake his head, a small smile playing at his lips. She pouted, looking quite silly with her messed hair and disheveled appearance.

"Hey! I was just excited!"

She heard the sigh again and started laughing.

"Well… where do you live?"

She listened carefully as Sesshoumaru gave her directions. She quickly packed her clothes, brushed her hair and teeth and ran out of the door. She left the reminders of yesterday on the table. Not yet knowing if she wanted to throw them away just yet.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed and quickly got out of his bed, and winced at the protesting muscles. So what if he'd stayed up till 4 doing work. It was only… 5 now. Sesshoumaru felt the groan tear through his throat and shuffled his way to his closet where he threw clothes, somehow still neatly, into a bag and quickly brushed his teeth and hair, and began to leave his room when he realized something.

'I don't have on any clothes.'

Ok, well… that wasn't entirely true. He had on his boxers. And that was it.

'I guess only one hour of sleep is beginning to take it's toll on my mind.'

He would have probably blushed, if he had done that sort of thing. But he didn't so, he didn't. He put on a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt and then walked down the stairs when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and took in the appearance of Kagome. She was standing there in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that was a little bit big according to today's skin-tight standards. It hung loose around her stomach and bagged slightly at her jeans. Her hair was down and she had it still slightly mussed, he could tell she quickly ran the brush through it. Her eyes were tired and her skin was pale. She had no make-up on, and Sesshoumaru swore that he'd never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. She was standing there, the sun barely peaking its head over the clouds. The sky was littered red with dawn, and an angel was on his doorstep. And if the moment wasn't perfect already, the lovely creature smiled at him.

_It seemed as though he forgot how to breathe._

"Hello Sesshoumaru…"

_'The angel speaks…' _

* * *

Did ya'll like it? Sorry for the delay, I was at the lake all weekend! Remember to **R&R** ! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

In starting this chapter, I'd like to dedicate it to **kari konoko** (who reviewed even though the damn thing took so long ) and **The Squabbit** (lovin the name by the way!), and finally to **BeautifulOblivion**! On with the chapter!

* * *

Kagome watched as the sun began to rise as she got into Sesshoumaru's car, which he had decided to take, of course. The reds and yellow's bled into the oranges, and the orange unto the red, and the process began anew. She couldn't believe how beautiful something so simple could be. It happened everyday, and yet each time was so special, almost… magical. Of course, she wouldn't express that to the man next to her. Surely he wouldn't feel the same way! How long had the sun been rising like that? Were the colors different a long time ago?

_'I don't know why I'm sitting here,_

_Writing this to you.' _

Kagome couldn't help but remember the little poem she had written in high school. It had made no sense to anyone but herself. But that was how she liked it. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru who, for once in the small amount of time that she knew him, looked… at peace. Sure he looked calmed a lot, but never had he been at peace.

_'You'll forget about me one day,_

_Just as I'll forget of you.' _

Kagome smiled sadly at that part. It tugged gently at the strings of her heart. Yeah, she'd probably forget him. And she was so plain, nothing very memorable about her, except for her unusual eye color. But even then, her eyes weren't… she didn't know. She was just plain, nothing special Kagome Higurashi. And it had always been that way, and always would be. Sesshoumaru would forget of her, and be happy with his gorgeous wife, whenever he met her.

_'No damage truly done,_

_You're just a piece of time'_

That, was also very true. She'd been hurt before, so… if things, you know, didn't work out the way she'd hope with Sesshoumaru. Then… that was all right, because Kagome was a big girl. She'd live her life the way she always had.

_'Written in the moment, capturing this soul of mine._

_And time will pass, and so will I.' _

That's right… if the pain didn't go away, then… eventually, she would. Kagome wasn't immortal, she wouldn't live forever. And as they say, 'Time heals all wounds.' Sometimes she wondered if that only applied to physical ones. But the 'all' should cover that right? That's what she thought too…

_'The world forgets our names._

_So, I don't know why I'm sitting here,' _

Would Kagome forget him? She really didn't know, but she hoped she wouldn't. He was, if nothing else, a good friend. He was such a quiet person, that she sometimes wondered if he was secretly shy. But that was absurd! Sesshoumaru Taisho, shy. Maybe… he was as a child. She could see a little Sesshoumaru, hiding from the world behind his books. Straying too far from reality, and in the end becoming a character himself. Did he think this was a book?

_'Writing this to you._

_You'll forget about me one day,'_

Yeah, he would probably forget about her. What had she ever done that was so memorable, that he'd remember her? He gave her a ride home twice, had a lunch 'date' with her, well… really two. But the second wasn't exactly on… friendly terms. She could of hurt his feelings, assuming he had any of course. Kagome looked to man beside her. How could he be so… calm and collected all the time. How could he?

_'As the world has done to you._

_The world forgot your name, and mine.' _

Perhaps… Kagome was the one living in a book. Maybe she was the one out of touch with reality, and was desperately trying to remain that way. Why face the cruelties of the world when you could be having a tea party with the mad hatter and Alice nipping at your heels? Why face reality, when reality wasn't always what you needed?

_'How unfair that time can be._

_I don't know why I'm sitting here,' _

What was her purpose? What could she, Kagome Higurashi, do to better this earth, rather than to take up the air? Was there anything at all? God, please tell her she wasn't just a waste of space, a walking waste of flesh covering the earth! There had to be somebody she could have an impact on. Somebody who absolutely needed her!

_'reading this to me._

You were written in the moment,' 

Maybe… Maybe her mama! No… she had the rest of the family. Or Miroku! No, she mentally sighed, he has Sango now. And Sango seems to need Miroku. And then there's Sesshoumaru. She couldn't make an impact on him, he couldn't need her. From what it appeared, Sesshoumaru needed nobody.

_'My little piece of time._

_Why do you stand still?'_

Why? Why was she so unimportant? Couldn't she affect just one person? Perhaps she was here to poke at, to see how hard you could go before she bled. How close you could get to her, and watch her weep when you left. Even then, Kagome would be happy in knowing she had a purpose. She glanced at Sesshoumaru. She was certain now…

_She was certain. _

Sesshoumaru was not the one out of touch with reality, it was herself. She was the shy child hiding from the world. Hiding from her fate. Perhaps he was too though? Maybe he felt he needed a bit of insanity to make him sane?

Maybe, if she asked real nice… He'd be her King Arthur, and him and his Knights of the Round Table would come and give her, her true love's first kiss, and save her from her evil step-mother and her wicked apples. And maybe then, they could ride off on his faithful stead, Tornado, and they could rescue the Californians from the Spaniards and listen to the cry for their hero, "Zorro! Zorro!"

And maybe Kagome could find her reality, and get a good grasp on it. And Sesshoumaru could stand by her side, and bring in bits of the real world, waning her from the reality that she once knew. But Kagome wouldn't ask him.

'Why?'

Why? Because it wasn't his purpose that's why! Sesshoumaru was meant for something greater. He was meant for something bigger than to help her and her damn problems with the real world. He was, unlike any other person Kagome had ever met. He was…

What is he?

Kagome smiled and settled herself against the leather seats of the car, preparing herself for the long journey ahead. She felt his eyes settle upon her and she just stared. No blushing, no smiles. She stared at him, and into his pools of honey irises. She was trapped, he was the spider, and she, the fly. She was tangled up in him, and wasn't sure if she wanted to let go. She was vaguely aware that she needed to breathe, but her reality told her she didn't need to. He turned away and she felt her cheeks redden against the piercing gaze of nothingness.

'He is my reality…'

_Kagome watched as Zorro and Tornado trotted away into the sunset. His silver hair blowing gently around him, and his mask covering his face. But his eyes, oh those eyes. So piercing, and golden. They knew her soul, better than anybody else. They told her so many things._

"Zorro!" 

_She didn't know what to say, but she know she didn't want him to go. Her masked hero turned around and gave her a small smile, and a tip of his hat. Then his horse reared and they took off into the sun. Whatever she was going to say died on her tongue and she smiled a small smile and leaned out of her window and stared at the flower she still twirled in her hand. A gift… from her masked wonder. The words tumbled out of her parted lips as she gently smelled the sweet aroma of her colorful carnation._

"_Don't forget me…" _

_And the last look he gave her seemed to say, "Never..."_

Sesshoumaru stared at the sleeping girl in the passengers seat. She had her head leaned against the window and would mumble incoherent words every so often. She drooled slightly, and moved a lot.

_But she was beautiful. _

_

* * *

_

I know! It's shorter than usual! I'm sorry! And I know it makes about no sense, but I couldn't help it. The poem is one written by me and I know that is also not good, my apologies. Well… you know what to do! **R&R**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

This chapter will be dedicated to **Michelle **and to **Darci **and finally to **Azil**! I wanted to thank you guys for your reviews! Now… on with the chapter! _**(Oh! I'd also like to see if anyone would possibly create some fan art for this fic! I'm trying to print it all out and thought it'd be really interesting with some art!) **_

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned his head against his hand, as he propped his arm up against the door. He looked over at Kagome lazily before looking back at the road. She'd been asleep for a while now and he was getting bored. Yes… bored. The yellow lines on the road could only interest a person for so long before they too blended in with all the rest of the bland. Sesshoumaru wasn't a man of many words, nor did he really like people who were, but if he didn't get some noise, of any kind, he was sure he was going to fall asleep. So… as childish as it was, he began to devise a plan of waking up Kagome. He had to go about this situation very delicately, for he figured she wasn't a very happy person when being woken up.

'What do I do?'

He really didn't want to wake her, because she was so… pleasant when she was asleep, but he figured if he wanted them both to live he'd have to make some sacrifices. So he sat in the drivers seat, blinking away exhaustion, trying as hard as his fogged mind would let him to come up with a plan. But as tired as he was, he couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't make it obvious that he was trying to wake her. So… against his better judgment, he picked up the empty styrofoam cup, that he had bought while filling up the car, and chucked it at her head. He decided, to himself, that he was allowed his childish moments. He didn't know if it had worked or not because he had quickly turned back to the road, fighting the smirk that was tugging viciously at his lips. He heard her intake of breath while she stretched and then the following smack of her lips as she set herself upright in the seat. He could feel her glare settle upon his form and tried his hardest not to look at her and give her his best smirk. He could already see her still tousled hair and her fiery blue eyes giving him an almost serious look.

"Did you throw something at me?"

He expected that question; just… not in the way she had said it. It was so, lazy, and slow, he wondered how she managed to get it out of her mouth at all. Her voice was slightly deeper, and had a bit of rust to it, as if it had not been used in a while. He felt himself answer her, although… he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Does it matter?"

He saw, from the corner of his eye, Kagome's mouth drop a touch. He let the smirk fall into place then.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you would actually throw a cup at me!"

He heard her begin to laugh, and felt himself become… angry? Embarrassed? Maybe it was awkward… he didn't know. He didn't like the feeling though.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He debated with himself rather he should answer her or not. He decided to go with the not this time and stared at the road ahead of him. He heard her give a sigh of defeat and watched as she lowered her heard. He watched as her shoulders began to shake slightly and small indecipherable noises came floating from around her.

'She's still laughing at me…'

He watched as Kagome's eyes met his, and saw the happiness settle in her eyes. Happiness? He threw a cup at her and that made her happy? Strange girl…

"Sesshoumaru, I would have never thought you would do something like that. Why'd you do it?"

He contemplated saying to her,"_Because I don't feel like dying right this moment_." But decided against it. So instead, he let his usual indifferent mask slip in place and said, "I have my reasons…"

He heard his raven-haired passenger give an aggravated 'humph' and gave himself a mental pat on the back. She was so fun to antagonize, but of course, she'd never know this. She didn't deserve to know it, he decided, she had laughed at him. He wondered why he was acting so… not like him. He decided it was from lack of sleep. It had to be, because he was acting childish and had fun doing it. That was rule number 4 in the big book of Sesshoumaru. No having fun, except at the expense of others. So… technically, he was having fun because he hit her in the head right?

"How much _longer_until we get there?"

She sounded so much like a child in that moment, and looked that way too. She had her face pressed up against the glass looking at the surrounding area. He felt the smile form in his eyes as he stared at her fondly.

"Soon… soon."

* * *

Kagome smiled and put her face against the glass, her small delicate fingers cooling against the chilled glass. She smiled at the gentle sound of Sesshoumaru's smooth baritone, "Soon… soon."

She was so comfortable around Sesshoumaru. He wasn't like all the other guys in Japan. He was a gentleman, opening doors, not saying crude things, and such as that. He was… unreal. He was this intangible creature to stare at from afar and only to find once you came closer that he was a mirage.

Kagome turned from her position to look at him, and tilted her head, giving him that crazy lopsided smile. Her raven locks poured over her shoulder exposing her delicate neck. She sighed mentally at the creature in front of her. He didn't belong here. He was better suited for ancient times, the feudal ages. He was… unreal, a dream.

'He's a beautiful mirage, so this is as close as I'll get.'

It was decided, she wasn't getting close to him, just in case he decided to disappear. She shook her head and turned away. Why did good things happen come to her, only to have something bad go over it? Like… for example, she met Sesshoumaru, only to decide to not get close to him… it was stupid! Kagome gave an aggravated sigh and felt the urge to bang her head against the glass, but she figured that might look a little what's that word? Oh yeah, CRAZY! She smiled as she could only imagine the look Sesshoumaru would give her. One elegant eyebrow raised in question and a small smirk playing at his mouth.

'Stupid…'

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru who was looking at the road, his long hair covering his face, except for his eyes. Oh god his eyes. They were so… perfect. They were like the color of molten gold, yet sometimes were so cold. Kagome felt the swell that usually came with the effort of talking, but she didn't know what was about to come out.

"Beautiful…"

She watched in a frozen horror as Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at her, more like stared really. She felt the heat in her cheeks and could only guess she was blushing as red as a tomato. She watched, as time seemed to slow down as he tilted his head and gave her a smile. Not a full-fledged blind you smile mind you, only the corners of his mouth were titled upwards, but it was beautiful. The entire effect was breathtaking and Kagome felt her breathing hitch. If that was not already enough, imagine her surprise when he reached over and gently tucked a piece of stray hair that she had not even noticed was there, gently behind her ear. The feather soft, almost phantom touches of his hand made her blood boil, and she felt her cheeks heat up again. She put her hands in her lap and looked at them.

She didn't want to blink; she felt if she did, the entire moment would be lost. And that just would not do. So she sat there and stared at her hands, trying her hardest not to allow herself to blink. But when the tears welled up in her eyes she had to blink, and the moment was lost. Sesshoumaru was staring at the road and she once again, was bored. So she leaned her head against the door and stared all around her. Her eyes quickly zeroed in on the offending object of previous times and smirked. She quickly glanced over to Sesshoumaru who had closed his eyes for a moment. Perfect timing…

'How reckless of him!'

She leaned back against the window and waited for the perfect time. About five minutes later she heard Sesshoumaru give an aggravated sigh at the traffic they were caught up in.

'This could either be my death, or the start of a good conversation… Oh god let's hope it's the second…'

Kagome reared back and threw it.

**CHUNCK**

She watched as Sesshoumaru stiffened, and gave her a look that clearly said, _'I can't believe you.'_ She laughed gently at the semi-stunned look on his face and gave him her lopsided grin. She waited until he smirked and nodded at her.

"Take that!"

_It would seem, that revenge comes in the form of an empty Styrofoam cup. _

* * *

Hey guys! Did ya'll like it? I hope so, because I think I'm getting another writer's block! Let's hope it passes by tom. Cause block or no you're getting another chapter (or at least part of one!) You know what to do! **R&R**! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Hey guys! I know the last chapter wasn't exactly as… serious as my last few have been but I had to have some fun! Well… the dedication to this chapter goes out to **EVERYONE **who reviewed, because there was more than usual and I couldn't decide! Thanks guys! On with the chapter!

* * *

Kagome smiled, thrilled with her small yet definite 'victory.' She had gotten her revenge and it had been so sweet! The look on his face had been priceless! She settled herself as comfortable as she could and gave a smug look over to Sesshoumaru who was looking at her and shaking his head. She just tilted her chin up and turned away. She looked at the surrounding area and smiled. They were getting really close to home! She turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Guess what!"

He turned and looked at her. But it was different. His face, was as emotionless as usual but his eyes… they were, confused, uncertain. It didn't settle well with her, you know, Sesshoumaru being confused. She was trapped, locked within his gaze, locked in his eyes. She swore she would have been theirs forever if the thunder had not sounded over her. There they were, stuck in traffic backed up probably all the way to Tokyo, and it started to rain. Not really pouring at first, it kind of started off at a soft drizzle. It broke their gaze and Kagome felt the familiar pressure in her head of the blush that was so common now for her. She turned away and looked at the water slowly dripping down the window. Oh how she loved the rain.

"What."

She blinked, and slowly turned to Sesshoumaru. She gave him a questioning stare and then blushed. Of course… she had said something to him. But the way he said 'what', it was like… he didn't care for the answer. It was really cold, and his face, was a way she had never seen it. It was completely devoid of all emotion, even his eyes. That wasn't Sesshoumaru! Time seemed to slow down as Kagome's eyes widened.

'How do you know that? Maybe that's how he really is. God you are stupid... really stupid.'

She looked at the face of stone that was looking out into the sea of seemingly unending cars. There it was again, the color thing. It was gone, all of it. The only sound she heard was the harsh tapping on the top of the car, and on the windshield, it had begun to rain harder. Just as soon as it came though, it left, leaving Kagome in a car with a complete stranger. She didn't know a thing about him she realized. She knew that he hated his father and half-brother and that he owned a company and was beautiful. And that was it. She didn't know what made him angry, or happy, or what his favorite color was. The thought that she didn't even know him made her sob a little inside. She had made up this entire fantasy inside her head, with him and her. She had thought… she had thought, that maybe they could, you know.

Kagome felt a searing hot tear slip down her cheek. God now she really was being stupid! She didn't know the man and it was if he tore her heart out and put it on a silver platter to poke and prod at whenever he so wished. She just felt so, you know, comfortable around him. She had thought he felt the same way… but she guessed she was wrong. She wiped the offending moisture off of her cheek and turned back to him. He was looking at her, his mouth set in a firm line and his gaze hard. She squirmed under the unfamiliar look he was giving her. She watched, as his mouth seemed to slowly make out words that she couldn't understand. She watched his eyes as he spoke to her, and they became harder with each word. By the way he was looking at her, it would almost seem as though… he was disgusted, and that he despised her. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and licked her lips timidly. How do you talk to someone you don't know, but thought you did? She tried giving him a small smile but watched as his gaze become even more distant. It died on her lips and she sobbed a little more inside.

"I'm sorry… what?"

She watched as he grabbed the steering wheel tighter in his frustration.

"I do not repeat myself."

Kagome turned away as a few tears slipped out of her troubled eyes. She wouldn't let him see her cry! She wouldn't! She let a small sob out, and tried to quickly choke it back. It worked… this time. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what he was saying. She could make out an, "Are… going… answer…"

She opened her eyes and tilted her head. What was he saying? Are… are what? Then suddenly it clicked, as if somebody had rammed it into her head.

"We're almost there…"

Kagome said, still turned away from him. She didn't want to look into his eyes right now… not when they were so cold. She felt something warm grab her chin; she guessed it was his hand. He forced her head to look at him but she darted her eyes away from his. She couldn't stand to see him despise her. It hurt… and she didn't like that. She didn't like the fact that she was so attached to a stranger who, if he had it his way, never would have met her. She looked at him, into his eyes. She couldn't help it, they called to her… or maybe she was just crazy. The second one sounded more reasonable… His eyes bore into her, and when she guessed he found what he wanted, he let go of her chin. And she felt the burn of embarrassment tinge her cheeks red. She watched the rain falling down her window and tried to ignore the person next to her.

"Good…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru tried hard not to listen to small sob that escaped the woman next to him, but damnit if it wasn't hard. He felt that whole guilt thing again… Probably because he knew he caused it, caused it on purpose. He knew she was stronger than some puddle of flesh that cried every time you poked it. So what he didn't understand is… why did something so simple as him becoming himself around her, cause her tears? But as much as he hated guilt, he hated apologizing even more. So… he decided to do what he did best. And what is that you say? Well, I'll tell you, he decided to push her away even more. Perhaps if he was even crueler to the poor girl, she would run away and never look back. He would simply have to ignore her as much as possible, and humiliate her when he couldn't ignore her. If that didn't make her hate him… then he'd have to be blunt, and kick her to the proverbial curb, and out of his mind.

'Yes, all will end how this Sesshoumaru wills it.'

And he willed it to end. This charade of him being some normal person had to stop. Somewhere though, deep in his gut, he had to feeling something was to go horribly wrong… He had a feeling that it would come down to his damn pride. His eyes slid over to the slumped over figure of the petite girl next to him. He felt himself smirk. So she was hiding from him was she? Well… this just would not do! You can't push one away if they hide now can you? No of course not! He knew what he had to do, and damn his guilty mind. So, in as an aggravated slightly cold voice as he could muster he said, ""Are you going to answer me?"

He watched as she titled her head and then suddenly jumped with realization. A quiet voice emerged from her throat, slightly hoarse from her tears that he knew she prayed he'd not seen.

"We're almost there..."

A cruel smile played at his lips. So… the little girl was still hiding huh? He wiped the smile off, and settled for barely contained disgust as he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him, and there she sat, her eyes slightly red, her cheeks flushed, her nose raw. But worst of all, her eyes were darted from his. He didn't know much about this little thing, but he knew she wasn't somebody who didn't look you in the eyes. Slowly, her eyes found his and stuck there, entranced by his honey orbs. He felt the urge to smile, she could quit crying fastest of any girl he'd ever met. He searched her eyes for what she felt, and horrified at what he found let go of her delicate chin. She immediately turned away from him again, the embarrassment clear on her cheeks. He gave an arrogant smirk and turned back to the sea of cars that had miraculously began to move forward. It was progress, and that meant he was one step closer to reaching his goal.

"Good…"

He didn't know why he said 'good'. Rather it was the progress of cars, or simply an answer to hers, he didn't know, and to tell the truth, he didn't really care. Wow! He really was a bastard. He found it strange, how this girl could cause so much trouble for him, by doing nothing but keeping him company. Company, mind you, that he was actually enjoying. Maybe that was what scared him. Or maybe he just felt like he was betraying Kagura. He shook his head and cleared away those unwanted thoughts. Kagura was dead… that's all there was to it. No, he was doing Kagome a favor by pushing her way. Yes, maybe she cried over lost friendship now, but she'd understand later. She wasn't meant to belong to him, in any way. Friends weren't for Sesshoumaru, he was destined to tread in the deep waters sorrows alone. And Kagome, Kagome was meant for somebody who could give her their entire being. He couldn't do that… some piece of his heart would always belong to another.

At least that's what he told himself…

But when he found out the truth… it'd be too late…

He gave an unconscious stare to the girl that was currently watching the rain hit the windshield. He felt this strange feeling hit him in the bottom of his stomach as he watched her. God he'd hate to see her go, but he wouldn't be so selfish. He'd let her go and be where she belonged. Nobody wants to wallow in self-pity for all eternity. Of course! He knew by letting her go he'd never get a foot in the right direction, and that he'd probably end up bitter and miserable, but she wasn't meant for him.

Kagome was meant for the stars…

' And Sesshoumaru,' he thought bitterly, 'is meant for self hell.'

Up ahead the rain stopped falling and he saw the sun peak it's shining head over the tops of the clouds. He heard a small gasp beside him and looked in the direction that she was. There was a perfect rainbow overhead. He looked at the creature in the passengers seat. Yes it was beautiful… And then the sun was covered once again, and the storm picked right back up where it left off. Truly mother nature with all of her fickleness. Yes… it was beautiful still.

_ 'But she's not meant for you…'_

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long with the update on the chapter! I know, Sesshoumaru is a bit… eh, confusing. The only thing I will tell you is, it will all come together in the end. So if you think something's too something right now, don't worry! It's how it's supposed to be! - You know what to do! **R&R**! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Hey guys! Hmm... where to start? Let's see... not as many people liked my last chapter so this one is going to mix things up a little! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **REDWOLF **and **springtenshi**and also a BIG dedication to **Moonchild**!On with the chapter!

* * *

_Moonchild  
Anyone who thinks sunshine is pure happiness,  
has not danced in the rain..._

* * *

'A whole twenty minutes!'

Kagome bit her lip in aggravation, folding her arms across her chest, and making small angry noises as she talked silently to herself.

'He hasn't talked to me for a whole twenty minutes!'

She glared at the figure who was either ignoring her, or was completely oblivious to the heated stares she was giving him. She really wanted to talk to him, but she wanted him to talk to her! She looked at the road and gave a long exaggerated sigh. She looked over at him again and noticed the ass still wasn't looking at her. She gave a small pout and then smiled. She gave an even longer sigh this time and drummed her fingers against the window. She smiled in satisfaction as Sesshoumaru turned to her.

"Yes?"

She licked her lips, oh god! What was she going to say? She hadn't thought about that yet. Damn her and her jumping into things and such. She quickly thought up something and smiled softly at Sesshoumaru who was currently raising an eyebrow at her. She started playing wither her fingers as she said, "So... Sesshoumaru."

"So, Kagome."  
Sesshoumaru said, mildly amused.

"Nice day huh?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look, and then sighed and shook his head.

"It is not unlike any other."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stared at the road. So what if he was being an ass, that wasn't going to dampen her mood anymore! She was going to ignore him, since he was ignoring her and all.

"Well... I think it's beautiful! Storms really are works of art. They interest me."

She looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her in mild amusement.

"Works of art? How do you figure as much?"

She snorted and turned away from him, purposely blowing him off. She was hoping for a certain response from the icicle next to her.

"Well... I wouldn't expect you to know...

She heard him give a tired sigh next to her.

"Kagome..."

She smiled then, there it was! Her response! She smiled triumphantly at him and tilted her head to the side in content.

"They're works of art because, each is different and it takes an artist to make something so... amazing. The perfect storm..."

Kagome sighed and smiled gently at Sesshoumaru, who was looking at her in a not so cold way anymore. Suddenly he reached over and grabbed hold of her chin gently. She felt the now all so familiar blush spread across her cheeks like wildfire and she tried to look away.

"Kagome... I always knew you thought differently than anybody else but I have to say..."

Kagome scowled as he took an intentional pause, just to pay her back for her earlier comment. She looked into his eyes and felt herself relax in his hold.

"That has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's eyes and felt the uncomfortable feeling of a smile creeping up. He quickly squashed it by letting go of her chin and turning back to the road. Kagome's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she looked at her lap. She looked shyly at him, but it would seem that he was back to ignoring her. She let out a silent sigh and leaned against her arm and watched the yellow lines on the road blur into each other. When had traffic let up? She shook her head and shook away the random thoughts.

Sesshoumaru felt himself groan internally at how long they had been driving. Their moods had gone from playful, to sad, to angry, and now they were borderline friendly. Never in his life had he experienced so many emotions at one time. This Kagome girl really did bring out the more human side in him. He remembered to himself how cute she was as the blush spread across her face when he grabbed her chin. It brought some sort of male pride out. Probably because he knew he had caused that blush. He frowned.

'I don't want anybody else to be able to create that blush.'

He didn't want anybody else to be able to experience Kagome. Anybody MALE. That was another new one. Sesshoumaru was not possessive. So why her? Why all of a sudden?

He smirked, all of a sudden feeling playful. He glanced over at Kagome who was beginning to look quite bored. He knew watching yellow lines could only interest you so far!

"You should put it on a card..."

Kagome whipped her head around and gave him a confused look. He watched as she mouthed the words to herself before the look of realization hit her and she stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the road. He watched as she turned slowly back to him and gave him a small smile. He felt himself smirk and watched as she suddenly burst out into quiet joyous laughter.

"Sesshoumaru..."

He relaxed at that. He felt... content right now. Borderline happy. She had said it fondly. He wasn't going to reply with a, _"What?"_ because he knew she hadn't meant it as a question. It was just a statement he guessed. When she couldn't find the right word, she could always just say his name.

He leaned back in his seat and watched as the storm ahead began brewing, becoming this vicious mass of thunderclouds. He listened as Kagome sucked in a gulp of air, and then sighed contently.

"The perfect storm..."

Sesshoumaru nodded and headed right into it. He looked out his window and the black clouds as thunder sounded dangerously over the car, and flashes of lightning lit the darkened sky.

'A work of art...' He thought, glancing at Kagome, 'from the eye of the artist.'

* * *

"We're here! We're finally here! Oh isn't this exciting?" Kagome nearly jumped for joy at the sight of her childhood home. She could see all of her relatives bustled around, waiting for their arrival. She turned to Sesshoumaru who had the same expression he always wore. 'Indifferent' was the only word for it. She shook her head and continued smiling like an idiot.

"Quite."

She swirled her head and looked at him, why did he always do that? You know, answer like a bazillion minutes after you said something. He was just so confusing! She sighed and shook her head again. She'd never understand him. She looked for a certain face among the crowd of people, and waved when she found her mother standing with a soft smile on her face, holding on to her little brothers shoulders and pointing to Kagome. She saw her little brother look up and wave at her eagerly. Kagome felt the kick of excitement in her gut and guilt for not having visited more recently. She turned to Sesshoumaru as he slowed the car to a stop.

"You ready?"

She tried to act calm, but she was really nervous. She wondered what her mother was going to say… how could they act engaged? Oh my… She had almost forgotten about that.

'Shit.'

They hadn't practiced or anything! She practically knew nothing about him.

"Of course… sweetheart."

She gasped and glared at the smirk he had on his painstakingly beautiful face. So he remembered huh? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She playfully swatted his arm and unbuckled her seatbelt. She turned to him again and said, "My favorite color is blue."

She watched as he raised his eyebrows and said, "Colors are of no importance, I don't favor one."

She glared at him in frustration and said, "Ok I like cats, but my favorite are dogs."

He smirked at her and said, "Animals Kagome? Come now, wouldn't something like our wedding date be more important? Or perhaps you could tell me your birthday?"

He watched as Kagome blushed a very nice shade of pink and mumbled something along the lines of, "Yeah, sure whatever."

"My birthday is December 11." Came the short reply from Sesshoumaru. He watched her as she repeated the date to herself, as if trying to remember it. Then she smiled at him and said, "Mine is June 22."

He nodded and said, "And we are marrying…"

He watched as she scrounged up her face in deep thought. She then smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Well… I've always wanted a winter wedding outside so I think January 14."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows and then merely nodded, and turned away. Seemingly satisfied with the answer. He heard Kagome gulp and open the door. He heard her step out and laugh nervously as her relatives surrounded her with hugs, kisses, and 'My how you've grown. Aren't you just beautiful!' He felt the urge to roll his eyes and decided he might should help her. He readied himself for some unknown reason and stepped out of the car. He walked around to Kagome and placed his arm around her small waist. He waited and was stunned when all he was met with, was silence. He cleared his throat and said, "Hello… my name is Sesshoumaru Taisho."

All hell broke loose. Squeals of delight from the women of the family were all that could be heard, and grumbles from the men as they walked away from their 'childish' wives. He felt many hands pulling on his person, and looked to Kagome to help him in some way. She was standing there, a horrified look on her face before she shook her head and slowly grabbed his arm.

"I see, my fiancé decided to show himself. Heh."

She pulled his arm gently, letting him know that she wanted to move, so they slowly made their way up the steps of her home. He reached around and put his arm around her waist. He decided, if they were to make it out of here alive he was going to have to do something drastic. So pushing down his better judgment and gave a small smile to the women ogling them both.

"Forgive us ladies, but I'm afraid we must go see Kagome's mother. It was a pleasure to meet you all. I do hope we get to spend more time together." Leaning down he whispered in Kagome's ear, "Get me out of here."

They walked, rather swiftly if I might say, up the stairs to Kagome's awaiting mother, who trapped her daughter in a hug and saying, "My baby is home."

Sesshoumaru stood nearby watching the 'tender' moment in masked amusement. Kagome pushing her mother to let go, who seemingly refused to do so. Her muffled voice saying, "Mama, I can't breathe!"

Her mother let go immediately, apologizing before turning to him with a smile on her face. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly before leaning back to look at him, "You must be Sesshoumaru. Welcome to our home." She smiled at him warmly and looked to her daughter. "Treat her good, she's the only little girl I have." Kagome blushed and said, "Aw Mama, you're embarrassing me."

Sesshoumaru watched as an older Kagome placed her hands on her hips and said, "What's so embarrassing huh? You're my daughter and I love you, so what if I tell your fiancé that!"

Kagome covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

'Great just great! We just got here and already they're probably freaking him out!'

"Of course Mrs. Higurashi, I assure you, Kagome is in good hands."

Kagome's mother looked at him a bit playfully and said, "How can I be sure?"

Sesshoumaru felt the smirk pulling at his lips and replied, "Because they are mine."

He then reached over and grabbed Kagome around the waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen at the unfamiliar touch and whispered in her ear, "Relax." She did so then and smiled at him.

She heard her mother give a small sigh and say, "I'm so glad you decided to date again, especially after that last boyfriend of yours…"

"Mother, I don't think now's a good time to talk about that."

She looked up at Sesshoumaru's frowning face, and said, "He's not important. It was a long time ago, like five years."

He watched as he stiffly nodded, and she felt the oncoming talk later on, and felt the past sneaking up on her again. She smiled fondly at Sesshoumaru and said, "I'll tell you later. Promise."

He nodded for real then. And they headed inside. They heard Kagome's mother's voice floating from the kitchen, "Did I tell you that the reunion got moved to the entire week?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru swirled around to the kitchen and Kagome yelled, "WHAT?"

Her mother's face popped out the doorway and said, "Yeah, we decided the weekend wasn't enough, so we changed it to the entire week."

Kagome groan and buried her face in Sesshoumaru chest muttering apologies to him for her family. Kagome looked up suddenly and said, "Mama…"

Her mother stopped stirring, what smelled like cookie batter and said, "Yes dear?"

Kagome looked around the house. It was quiet… too quiet.

She gulped and nervously said, "Where's Grandpa?"

She slowly turned around behind them and before she could scream it was too late…

**"DEMON BE GONE!"**

* * *

Did Ya'll like it? Hate it? Tell me! R&R! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Hey guys! PLEASE forgive me for not updating in so long! Plus, if you haven't already check out my latest, _'Woman-child's Curiosity'_ … Anyways… I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Darci** and also to **Ty-Goddess of All**! On with the story!

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened at the sight before him. Never in his twenty-three years of existence had an old man had the nerve to Haishu Uchi him with a small slip of paper. It was damn downright embarrassing, standing there while you watch your supposed fiancé scold said old man for 'harming guests'. He stood up to his full height and stared down at the small old man that was currently staring at him in a slightly crazed way, silently daring him to do, no TRY, to do that again! He gave him a cold glare and then turned to stare at a blushing Kagome who was giving him an apologetic smile.

"You see Sesshoumaru… um… he's kind of, well… err… meet Grandpa!"

Sesshoumaru nodded to the old man, his eyes never leaving Kagome.

"A pleasure… I'm sure."

He listened in amusement as her grandfather threatened to hit him again.

He looked at her in concealed surprise at watching her squirm under his hard gaze. One would think she'd get used to it after a while. His gaze softened with the newest idea he had as he moved closer to her. Payback time… He watched as her eyes widened at the soft look he knew he had in his eyes as he embraced her in a lover's fashion. He heard her mother sigh in a womanly way and then shoo her grandfather out of the room to 'let them have a moment' as it were. He stepped back and looked at the furiously blushing girl that still lie in his arms. Really… nowadays one shouldn't be so embarrassed by a simple embrace. He smirked down at her and watched as she nearly snarled at him and jumped away from his body only to stomp her foot at him and shake her finger in his direction.

"That was low Sesshoumaru!"

He shrugged his shoulders and turned away from her to look at his surroundings. Her house had this certain… quality he guessed, about it that made him want to relax on the couch cuddling a lover, if he had one that is.

"Yes well… it had the desired effect."

He watched as Kagome gave a most childish pout and plopped down on the couch. He looked at her as she stared up at him and patted the seat next to her. A peace offering of sorts. He felt that still unfamiliar feeling of a smile creep up again. Yes… he smiled before about… four times earlier maybe. But none of them but one were real. So it was very unfamiliar to have an unconscious tug of the lip come at him. A small sigh came from the girl next to him as she settled herself and snuggled into the inviting cushions of the couch and lay her head against it's back. Placing her hands across her stomach she turned her eyes towards him and gave him a small relaxed smile.

"So…"

He looked at her confusion marring his face. He raised his eyebrow in silent question and watched as she smiled a little bigger.

"How do you like my family? Now that we'll be here for a week, I need to know if we have to 'leave early' as it were."

He looked at her eager eyes and knew she wanted him to say that there'd be an emergency that they needed to see to. He didn't know if he'd survive or not, but it'd all be worth it to watch her squirm.

"No, I find them quite amusing, we'll be staying."

He watched her frown and stare up at the ceiling. He wondered what half-baked scheme she was thinking of, trying to convince him to leave so she could as well.

"You know… my grandfather will probably hit you again…"

He smirked at her, as she tried to pretend total seriousness in hopes of 'frightening' him off.

"Indeed."

He heard her sigh and say, "And those women will be all over you, and I know you value your personal space."

"They're beautiful women…"

He felt her slap his arm playfully and then watched her stare back up at the ceiling.

"And my little brother can be really annoying…"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at that one. The boy looked to be about 15 or 16, of course he was annoying.

"Perhaps…"

The was slight desperation in her voice now as she frantically searched for some reason, any reason to leave this place. Old memories were coming back, and now she was remembering why she left in the first place.

"And my mother will try and feed you every second, and will try and pry into your personal life."

He leaned against the arm of the couch and relaxed against it in a bored fashion.

"As a mother should. After all… she's heard nothing about me, nor seen me for that matter. Never met me in her life. Shame on you Kagome for keeping your mother in the dark about our love."

Sesshoumaru said all of this in total seriousness. He watched, his eyes sparkling as Kagome snarled at him and shoved him down towards the end of the couch muttering, 'smart ass' under her breath. She blew a piece of unruly hair out of her face and then turned her back to him.

"You are a smart ass… I don't want you near me so… don't talk to me and I might not hit you."

Sesshoumaru smirked and then wrapped his arms around her back, giving a silent 'yes' when he felt her stiffen. She was falling into his hands…

"Hit me? Now Kagome, will this marriage really need to resort to domestic violence?"

He turned her around and watched as she rolled her eyes and swatted his arm playfully.

"Jerk…"

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile before she turned away from him again, and turning on the TV. He raised an eyebrow at her and then settled himself against cushions staring at the TV as she 'flipped' through the channels. He closed his eyes in content and felt his breathing slow and suddenly the sounds around him were much louder… more distinct… And suddenly, he belonged. He felt at ease here with Kagome, this strange girl with her family. Her typical crazy family. And with that last thought, Sesshoumaru fell into a light slumber. He almost heard Kagome gasp and he almost felt her run her hand down his cheek in affection.

But he didn't see her smile for him…

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up to a darkened room… it was quiet, was he alone? He would have guessed so had it not been for the slow deep breaths, and the small body pressed against his chest. One small delicate hand clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly, and small mumbles spilling from her lips. Sesshoumaru tried to pry her fingers carefully from his shirt, but she just snuggled into him deeper and tightened her grip. Growling at the unknowing creature he tried once again to pry her long fingers from his now thoroughly wrinkled shirt, growling in annoyance when it produced similar results.

'She's a drooler…'

He thought in half-amusement as the front of his shirt was now dampened with the salvia spilling out of the corner of her slightly parted lips. He grasped onto some soft object in the dark and began wondering who in the hell had put a blanket on them? He inwardly groaned at the thought of _anybody_ in her family witnessing them in such a, intimate position. God forbid it be her crazed grandfather! But he supposed that was better than her mother, who would probably have pictures by now.

Giving a small chuckle at the mussed head of black he was staring down at, at least he thought it was mussed; otherwise the dark was playing tricks with his mind. The slight vibrations caused Kagome to stir as she growled and in half-awareness punched him lightly in the stomach. Sesshoumaru raised a pale eyebrow at that, still with the violence huh? Giving a most childish smirk he started scheming ways to get the woman to release his person. Smiling unconsciously when she turned over and snuggled further into him he took one long finger and started to run them over her long, dark curled eyelashes softly. Just as he thought she swatted at his hand with a scowl and then settled herself once more against his chest. Frowning at the thought of somebody else catching them in this predicament he lightly shook her shoulder.

'This could prove to be awkward…'

Giving out a silent sigh of relief when he felt her slowly lift herself off of him.

"What, Ahh, time is it?"

She said as a rather large yawn took over her. Sesshoumaru smirked and mentally counted how long it would be before her sleep laden mind cleared and she realized the position they were currently in.

'1…2…3…4…5…6-'

"Oh my god!"

He saw her darkened form jump off of him faster than he would of thought she was capable of doing so. He couldn't see her but he could imagine the red tint to her pale cheeks at that moment.

"Is this how you treat all of your guests?"

Sesshoumaru said in mock-seriousness. He could already see her glaring at him her small fists at her hips.

"No… I guess you're just special."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her tone. She really was quite the entertaining little thing.

"Indeed…" He said indifferently, knowing it would get on her nerves. She hated it when he was indifferent.

"You little jacka-"

The lights turning on and her mother walking in silenced her.

"Well I thought I heard voices! Good, ya'll are finally awake!"

Kagome's face paled slightly before burning a bright red.

"You saw us?"

Kagome's mother gave her a confused look and said, "Well, yes… is that a problem dear?"

Kagome slightly shook her head, and turned to Sesshoumaru, pleading with him for help with this. She was only irritated further when she saw him smirk and stretch his protesting muscles before standing. She mouthed the word 'jackass' to him and was slightly relieved when she saw him glare playfully at her. All that came crashing down when she heard her mother speak again.

"Oh, young love… hehe ya'll made such a cute couple I couldn't help but take a few pictures!"

Sesshoumaru groaned and Kagome paled, for what he didn't know.

"Mama…" Kagome said, licking her suddenly dry lips. She didn't DARE look at Sesshoumaru while she said this. "How many pictures did you take?"

Her mother stopped dusting and tapped her chin in thought. Kagome groaned that was never a good sign!

"I don't know, not more than a few rolls though!"

She heard Sesshoumaru sigh and watched as he shook his head. The effect wasn't as he intended it to be because his hair too was mussed and it caused Kagome to begin to giggle slightly behind her hand. Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning glance but his only answer was a shrug of her shoulders and the biting of her lip to stifle more giggles from escaping. He looked up when her mother, too, began to giggle.

"I do believe I'll go get you two a hairbrush…"

Then she left the room, her joyous laughter following her out. Hairbrush? He felt the slight tangles in his long mass of silver and groaned. That was going to be hell getting out! Kagome smirked and Sesshoumaru raised one amused eyebrow at her small form, her black inky mass was all knotted up and frizzed. If he were the type he might laugh at the humorous sight before him, but sadly he was not. The silence around them was awkward and he realized he was not the only one feeling this way when Kagome began to switch her weight foot from foot and nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"He, I wonder what's taking Mama so long…"

Sesshoumaru smirked, she was so embarrassed, now would be a perfect time to poke at her but he wouldn't. He really wasn't feeling up to it at the moment. The quiet rumbling of his stomach didn't help matters. He was messed, hungry, and irritated for once at the silence. But damnit he wasn't going to strike up a conversation, hell, he didn't know how!

'Her mother is taking an awfully long time with that damn brush…'

He looked calmly down at Kagome who was blushing slight for some unapparent reason.

'Strange girl…'

No many how many times he thought that, it never got old. How could it? The more he got to know he, the stranger she became, and his earlier declaration's of _'strange girl…'_ just didn't seem up to par with the new strangeness of her. But that sounded ridiculous… But then again, what didn't when it came to her? Whatever other thoughts he was about to dive into were abruptly stopped as he heard Kagome sigh.

"I guess I'll go get a brush, stay here, going elsewhere might prove to be dangerous…"

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded his head slightly. Dangerous? Thinking back to earlier that day he decided it was best to hold his tongue lest those woman heard him and came crawling back onto him. That was an unpleasant encounter that strangely wasn't as normal as one would think. Maybe his standoffish attitude caused one to merely appreciate from afar?

Kagome's mother peeked her head in the door as soon as her daughter left the room causing Sesshoumaru to give an amused smirk. Really, was this whole family as strange as Kagome? Somehow, that put him more at ease than it should have. Noticing the serious line of her lip he slipped his indifferent mask back on. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her in silent offering. He nodded his head and complied silently. What could she want?

"I need to talk to you…about Kagome."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and watched in a calculating way as Kagome's mother sighed and looked elsewhere.

"There are many things you need to know about Kagome. I'm sure she hasn't told you of her previous flame huh?"

Frowning Sesshoumaru shook his head, clearly displeased with the way in which this conversation was headed. Kagome's mother scratched her head and said, "I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you this, but all I'm saying is, she isn't as she appears. She suffered heartbreak in the past and hasn't quite let it pass yet. Do you understand?"

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened. He nodded his head slowly and growled mentally.

'Does she think I am stupid?'

Kagome's mother patted his hand and stood up, casually dusting off her skirt as she picked her duster back up and headed towards the door. Following her with his eyes he watched as she grasped the doorframe, back facing him, before saying, "Talk to her Sesshoumaru… she needs you now… don't let her past haunt her forever…"

With that she walked out of the door. Sesshoumaru sat there in deep thought a few moments before Kagome bounded into the room smiling.

"I got it!" She said as she held up the hairbrush triumphantly. She met Sesshoumaru frowning eyes with a scowl.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head and collected the brush from her hold, running it through his hair, wincing as he caught a tangle. A small hand on his, stilled his movement.

"Here let me…"

Sitting down on the now all too familiar couch he sighed as she ran the brush through his silken strands humming quietly to herself. Cutting his eyes back to her, he noticed her smiling face, yet slightly troubled eyes… Frowning to himself, he decided to question her later.

_'What indeed…'_

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long! I don't know when I'll be able to update so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to **R&R**! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **REDEYES** (this chapter was sped up for you ) **Faithful Vampire** and **Ninja Wizards**sighs not many people liked last chapter, so I'll just have to try harder! Here we go! This chapter was written for the sole purpose of you guys! Haha I was listening to Daniel Bedingfield's **If You're Not the One **

P.S. Half this chapter will be Kagome's memories!

P.S.S Okay I had to do it! HAHAHAHA man! **The Squabbit** is crackin' me up! The other half is for you babe!

* * *

Kagome brushed through Sesshoumaru's soft silky hair, reveling in the feel of the silky tresses as they occasionally brushed against her hands. Why was he frowning? Being the curious creature that she was, she sighed and stopped brushing his hair lightly tugging at the ends of it until he turned and looked at her, that weird serious look in his eyes drilling holes to her soul.

"What?"

He said it so different, so not like the Sesshoumaru she had come to actually like. He was sounding so… cold. She let a frown mar her normally pretty face.

"What do you mean 'What?' why are you being so… different?"

She watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up with a sort of mocking amusement.

"You are under the impression that this is not how I usually am?"

Feeling that tug of annoyance in the back of her mind she snapped, "Well yeah, I mean why wouldn't I? It's never how you acted around me!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her and turned around again, signaling the conversation was over. But do you think Kagome figured that much? Hell no!

"Oh ho! No you don't buster! You're not going to push me away! What the hell is your problem huh?"

Kagome tried her hardest to keep her frown on her face as Sesshoumaru glared at her with an intensity she never knew existed.

'What the hell?'

She frantically tried to save her fleeing army of courage and steadied herself as she stared into his eyes. They were like molten amber… he was angry. Really angry… with her… Why though? Kagome gulped and looked away, a soft pink tinting her cheeks.

'Why the hell are you blushing?'

She felt Sesshoumaru's hand clasp her chin and softly turn her head towards him. Ha! He thought that was going to work? She didn't HAVE to look at him just because her face was turned in his direction!

"Kagome…" he began softly, "look at me…"

Kagome couldn't help but look at him with the tone he had used; so soft, yet… with the look on his face he was still upset. Not quite angry, but not exactly happy either.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome breathed out. He was looking so intensely at her, it was starting to frighten her. It made these… weird feelings fluttering frantically in her stomach. She watched as Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened and he softly said, "Who is he?"

'Huh?'

Kagome's normally smooth brow creased with the frown currently residing on her features. Who was who? Kagome began to voice this out when Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"The man from the past…"

Kagome's face burned crimson as she broke free from his grasp and sat down on the couch patting the seat next to her. Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow.

'What is it with this family and couches?'

He took the seat next to Kagome and continued staring into her troubled blue orbs.

'She does not like dwelling upon this and yet… she can not help it.'

Kagome sighed and took his greatly larger hand in her own and began idly playing with his fingers as she began her story…

"I really don't like talking about this, and I've never truly expressed my feelings towards this to anybody… so please, just listen…"

_It all started on my fifteenth birthday I do believe. And as you know my grandfather is slightly a weird one, and he gave me some sort of mummified monster hand, which I happened to have fed to Buyo… Heh, even HE wouldn't eat it! But I'm getting off topic… besides it being my birthday; it was lie any other day. I got to school and was greeted by my few friends, who gave me their gifts and each hugged me numerous times. They really were such sweet girls… And then there was Hojo… poor boy; he had a little crush on me, but I'm afraid I could never return his feelings. It was simply too weird. Besides, I was focused on my grades I couldn't be bothered by boys! And then I saw him… he was sitting underneath a large oak tree laughing with some of the more popular boys in school. I realized I never saw him before, and being the polite person that I was I decided to introduce myself. I did that with everybody new, maybe that's why I was so terribly picked on. I'll never know for sure… but anyways, I walked over there, gripping my backpack straps for dear life, because the closer I became the more I realized how handsome he was. He was wearing a long sleeved button-down red shirt with a white shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. He probably hadn't gotten his uniform yet…But I walked right up to him and stuck out my hand sand said, "Hello! My name is Kagome Higurashi!" To my utter horror the boy just stared at my hand and then smirked as he said, "Is that supposed to mean something?" I could feel my cheeks heating up, and could only imagine the degree of red they were. The situation only became worse when one of the senior boys, the quarterback I believe, said, "Don't worry about her, that's just Whore Higurashi." The boy laughed along with the others as I just stood there and stared at my new shoes. I felt rather stupid now for going over there in the first place and tried to hold back the tears that were beginning to blur my vision. I looked up into his shocked face as he noticed my tears and weakly said, "Yeah well… I just wanted to say hi but you're busy so I'll just go now…" Then I walked as fast as I could back to my circle of friends who hugged me and patted my back and sent glares to that boy and his group of new friends. I should have known better, but I was drawn to him for some reason… I realize now that I was a fool, a complete utter fool. Well after that, let's just say my day was completely shot. That boy had almost every class with me and seemed to enjoy sitting behind me and flicking things in my hair. Rather childish really, but somehow it still hurt. I could hear him mocking me softly behind my back and the soft snickers of those around him. I can't even count how many times he almost brought me to tears…Probably my worst birthday ever… If that wasn't enough at lunch he had his new friends sit with me, and unfortunately my friends all had different lunches, so I had grown accustomed to eating alone. They mocked me the entire time and I found I couldn't even eat the special lunch my mother had packed for me… If that wasn't enough, when I got up to leave them one of them 'accidentally' tripped me and sent me crashing to the ground. The tears came then, and I became frantic as the entire cafeteria began laughing. I looked up into the new boys face as my tears coursed down my cheeks. I saw something quite surprising; he had the decency to look guilty. The room seemed to close in on me then and I ran out, only to hear someone call my name. 'Just my luck' I had thought, it was that boy. I ignored him and kept running, but he kept following. He soon caught up with me and whirled me to face him. Then I smacked him in the face, and I'll never forget the look on his face. "Why did you do that? All I did was say hi to you! You're a real jackass you know that?" He grabbed his cheek and smiled at me then. I felt my heart skip a beat and my eyes widened. What could he have had to smile about? I just smacked him damnit! He apologized and asked me if he could show me how truly sorry he was. I agreed, hesitantly of course, but agreed none the less. I spent time with him and realized he wasn't so bad, I guessed. Rather I grew fond of him after time, and grew to… to like him. I had never felt happier when he finally asked me out! I thought we were happy, but I was wrong. I caught him with some girl named Kikyou, flirting with her and holding her hand as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Me, being of cowardice nature in such situations, hid behind some object. He hugged her in a manner in which he never hugged me and then softly kissed her cheek. I was numb, I couldn't feel anything... And yet I continued on with him as if I saw nothing. He became more distant after that, and always had a faraway look in his eyes, I knew… he was thinking of her, even when he was with me. So one day, I guess he finally decided he was tired of playing with me, and walked up to me with Kikyou. He told me we were through… but he'd always see me as… as a little sister. He told me Kikyou was just better than me… Heh, he didn't mean for it to be as cruel as it sounded, and Kikyou gave him a surprised look when he said it. Inuyasha's face crumpled after that and he apologized, or tried to. I told him it was all right and I hoped they were happy together. And with as much of the small amount of dignity I had left I walked away, head held high. After that I was back to being Whore Higurashi…_

"It might sound stupid but he was- was kind of like a first love you know?" Kagome said, tears blurring her vision upon the memory. It still hurt… so much.

Sesshoumaru just nodded stiffly and looked at the wall. He felt the sting of jealousy itching the back of his throat and said in a monotone voice, "And now… how do you feel?"

Kagome gave him a watery smile and sighed, "After talking to you, much better…" Wrapping him in a gentle hug she whispered, "Thank-you… Sesshoumaru…"

His name came out in a whisper and he found himself inwardly shivering. Leaning back he stared into her blue irises… she was so beautiful then, wrapped up in his arms, smiling for him. He gave her one his rare true smiles and nodded. Sesshoumaru swallowed, suddenly nervous. It was completely out of character for him, but he was no good at these things… He grasped her chin lightly and leaned in closer to her face, looking into her eyes for any sign that she might reject him, he watched as if in slow motion she closed her eyes and leaned in, ever closer to his lips… Oh how badly he wanted to taste them in that moment… the need was so strong it pulled at his soul… He felt her small hands clasp around his neck and she breathed out his name, their lips mere centimeters apart, only a little closer… Sesshoumaru sealed his lips onto Kagome's, it was soft, sweet, gentle… everything Kagome had imagined her fist kiss would be like. His lips were like heaven, even if he himself sometimes was hell. His lips were so warm, soft, massaging. Kagome felt her knees buckling and he grabbed hold of her waist to steady her, never breaking the kiss. Kagome decided, if she were to die, this would definitely be her choice of death. He brought one hand up and cupped the side of her head, tilting it slightly as to give him better access to her soft, quivering lips. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, urging her to allow him to deepen the kiss. Kagome complied but before anything more serious could happen…

"Eww! God Kagome, can't ya'll do that somewhere else?"

Souta! Damn him to hell! Kagome immediately broke apart from Sesshoumaru and blushed a deep crimson, before paling. Oh god! How embarrassing, her first kiss was interrupted by her brother! She snuck a glance at Sesshoumaru and saw him giving her a reassuring look.

"Damn you Souta! Mind your own business!"

She heard Sesshoumaru chuckle deeply behind her and felt him wrap his arms around her waist. Placing a soft kiss on her ear he whispered, "There's always later…"

And before Kagome could even respond the bastard was gone! Kagome growled, deep in her throat and set her angry gaze towards her brother who was now paling and heading backwards towards the door. Kagome sprung, ready to pounce on him and give him the worst beating he'd ever receive when he went screaming out of the door like a damn banshee!

"**MAMA**! KAGOME'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Landing on the floor where he used to be standing she screamed, "Come back here you little brat so I can teach you to mind your own damn business!"

"Language Kagome…" Her mother said as she walked by the door. Souta was behind her making kissey faces. Kagome mouthed, 'I'll get you…' to him and then stood up and brushed herself off. Her stomach rumbled, causing Kagome to blush again and said, "Ah, Mama? When's dinner?"

Her Mama popped her head in and said, "Oh! It'll be in about 5 minutes, I'm glad you reminded me! You and Sesshoumaru need to get situated huh?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly as her mind replayed the kiss that had just taken place. She sighed dreamily as her Mama just gave her a knowing smile. Never had she seen her daughter so happy, and that Sesshoumaru guy, what a looker he was! She merely shook her head and left Kagome to ponder in her thoughts…

'Does he like me? Well apparently… but how do I feel about him? I mean I know I like him and everything, but… it's too early to be love. So… maybe it was deep infatuation? I don't know, but his kiss was mind numbing, damn Souta, always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!'

But she was almost thankful. Her emotions right now were confusing enough… Sesshoumaru was just so… perfect. That was the only word that came to mind. Sure he acted indifferent, but Kagome knew better. Hell, someone who kissed like that couldn't be half-bad! Kagome grumbled to herself, feeling now, more than ever the want to have his arms around her. How could he just leave her there after that? Kagome felt her stomach rumbling again and decided there was time for thinking later, food now. So she made her way to the kitchen, stumping her toes on various objects she hadn't remembered being in the way, cursing her damn luck. She opened the door and saw Sesshoumaru playing a game of checkers with her grandfather, smirking when he jumped the old man three times. Kagome smiled and shook her head, well… at least they were getting along better. She began pouring herself a glass of cherry kool-aid and took a nice long refreshing sip, somehow she hadn't realized how thirsty she was until just now.

"Nice move Sesshoumaru…"

"Thank-you…"

Kagome listened with half an ear as she refilled her glass.

'Damn when is Mama going to announce dinner?'

She frowned as she saw her cousins eyeing Sesshoumaru like some piece of meat. A twinge of jealous possessiveness took over her and she gripped her glass tightly and went over and sat next to Sesshoumaru, glancing up at her now scowling cousins.

'Brats… showed you!'

She looked up and saw her grandfather giving them a serious look. Kagome groaned mentally. Whatever was about to come out of his mouth couldn't be good.

"Sesshoumaru… I expect you to keep her virtue in tact…"

Kagome's eyes bugged out and she hid her face, humiliated that he would say such a thing in front of the entire family. She heard the women chuckling amongst themselves and she felt her cousins' wicked grins behind her back. She was about to get up and scream in her pillow about how unfair life was when Sesshoumaru pressed her head against his chest, sheltering her from the laughs and sneers.

"I assure you, I would never dishonor her in such a way…" Sesshoumaru said in a hard voice. Kagome's grandfather nodded his head sharply and said, "Your go…"

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru in question and nearly melted when he kissed her brow in affection. She sighed and got up to fix her another glass of kool-aid. Turning around she said, "Would you like a glass?"

Sesshoumaru looked up and shook his head before smirking at her grandfather's foolish move… "King me…"

She nearly laughed at the surprise on her grandfather's face. She moved her way through her family and opened the refrigerator getting out the pitcher of kool-aid and pouring another glass. She turned around and was about to go back to her seat with Sesshoumaru when her cousins came up to her. Kagome looked at them with a smile even though she wanted to roll her eyes so bad.

'Must be nice… must be nice…'

"So Kagome… Sesshoumaru is very attractive, quite a catch."

Kagome looked her cousin Sukai in the eyes… a hard look glinting in her usually happy eyes.

"Yes he is… but obviously, you don't marry for looks alone."

This was supposed to be the end of the conversation and Kagome began to push her way past her but Sukai grabbed her arm and said through narrowed eyes, "Just a thought, but how'd you two meet?"

Kagome twisted her arm free and looked over to Sesshoumaru who looked up and gave her a smile, causing her in turn to smile as she turned back to Sukai.

"I guess you could say it was an accident… The best accident I've ever made…"

With that Kagome pushed past her scheming, jealous cousins and sat back with her 'beloved' Sesshoumaru. She laughed along with everyone else when Sesshoumaru easily defeated her grandfather the 'king' of checkers. She smiled at him when he stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She placed her hands on his and smiled at her family. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Her Mama walked in then and announced that dinner was ready… Sesshoumaru offered Kagome his hand which she gently took as he lead her to the dining room. He pulled out her chair and sat in the seat next to her, holding her hand underneath the table.

'Wow… either he's a really good actor, or he does harness some kind of weird feelings for me, kind of like myself…'

Kagome watched as her mother stood up and told everyone to bow his or her heads in prayer.

"We are thankful that everyone has reached it here safely, and for the food in which we are about to feast upon. Also we are proud to add a new member to our family, and announce an engagement, between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Let them always be happy!"

Kagome smiled as her favorite uncle stood up with his glass raised and said, "Here, here!"

Her family applauded and Kagome felt the all too familiar blush spread its way across her cheeks, and the tightening of her hand under the table. She looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking into her eyes with fondness. Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat, and her heart speed to an impossible rate.

'Definitely call it a deep infatuation… I wonder though… when we are alone, will he go back to normal? Will he change once we leave?'

Kagome decided to ignore those pesky thoughts for now and enjoy herself. After all, who wouldn't love the attention Sesshoumaru bestowed on them? Kagome laughed with her family as they began to tell old stories about each other. From time to time she even found Sesshoumaru smiling at the crazy things her family did. She noted, with some weariness, that he cousins seemed to REALLY take a liking to Sesshoumaru.

'Well that's just too bad, because he's mine!'

Kagome blushed and added as an afterthought… 'At least for a while…'

Kagome ate until she felt she would explode! She felt so fat, and yet, she was satisfied…

Being here with him like this, with her family felt right. She leaned her head against his shoulder as the hours ticked into the night. She felt him lay his arm across her shoulders and she sighed as she closed her eyes to savor the moment. To imprint it into her memories.

'Maybe… he can replace those pesky memories… and it can just me and him, and we both can finally find happiness…'

Kagome growled at all of the loaded comments that Sukai was sending Sesshoumaru, who always smirked down at her, knowing it was eating her up. Leaning down he lowly whispered, "A weed is no comparison to the flowers blossom…"

Kagome smiled at him and snuggled deeper into his shoulder, giving Sukai a triumphant glare.

After dinner, everyone helped clean up and Kagome's mother decided it was time to get them settled… Walking up the stairs she turned to her mother and said, "Mama where is Sesshoumaru going to sleep?" she turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "You see, Mama has this rule about people not sleeping together until they are marrie-"

"Nonsense!" Her mother cried, "Why! You two are practically married now, so feel free to share the room!"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who was smirking at her and she gulped…

'Oh dear…'

She felt him grasp her waist and say, "It's bedtime… dear…"

She glared at him and muttered, "Jerk…" But she smiled softly.

'I wonder if we'll finish where we left off?'

That thought was quickly squashed when her head hit the pillow. She was knocked out and left Sesshoumaru to smile softly at her. He took her shoes off and tucked her in before changing into something more suitable for bed. Getting in he turned off the nearby lamp and welcomed the darkness that surrounded them. Grabbing hold to Kagome's form he stuck his face into her silky locks and breathed in the fresh clean scent and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Kinky huh?_

* * *

Hope you guys like! Give me your thoughts! R&R!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

This chapter is dedicated to **kiraracutie4**! Sorry Guys! I know I haven't updated in so long, but that's why I made last chapter so long! It wasn't so bad huh? This chapter… well, I don't know where this chapter is headed yet! I guess we'll find out soon!

* * *

Sesshoumaru twitched his nose, some foreign object was tickling it, and some… _thing_ was jammed in his ribs, and something was laid against his face that felt oddly like an arm. Cracking open one eye he nearly groaned at the sight before him. Kagome was sprawled out on her back, one knee nudged in between his ribs, her right arm clumsily flung across his face, and her wild black hair tickling his nose. The normally silky tresses were now aggravatingly rough and felt odd against the smooth lines of his face. The urge to scratch caught up with him and he tried, unsuccessfully to move her arm. She merely flipped over, ramming her knee up higher into his ribs, causing an almost silent 'oomph' to escape his parted lips, as she now swung her opposite arm across his face as she snuggled into the drool-soaked pillow.

'She really has a problem with that…'

He carefully moved her… appendages, from himself and sat up and watched as the early morning rays cast a soft red glow to her face. My but she was beautiful. Even like this, she was beautiful because she was… Kagome. That was the only adequate way to put it. Sesshoumaru traced one smooth plane of her creamy cheek with his index finger and stopped when he came to her parted, powder-pink lips. Sesshoumaru smiled fondly at last night's events and secretly thanked every God he knew that she did not reject him. He vividly remembered how soft they felt against his own, the warmth that tingled through his normally numb limbs, the flowing of his blood. Even thinking about it brought back those feelings, even if the sensation was long since gone. Even if… after this week, he and Kagome parted their separate ways… he'd always remember last night. Even if she didn't… Sesshoumaru felt the all too familiar thickness of sadness spread in his mouth, the taste foul, leaving a bitter aftertaste in its wake. Looking down at her, he let his mask fall and the sadness invaded his eyes as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind one delicate ear. Leaning over he whispered, "What have you, a stranger, done to me?" The words were thick on his tongue…

His only response were the even, deep breaths that signified that she was still blissfully unaware of what was going on around her. Sesshoumaru sat back and stared at the ceiling.

'How long will this continue?'

Yes, how long would he and Kagome keep up this charade? How long before he dug himself in too deep? How long before Kagome revealed that everything that they'd been through in this short period of time had really, all just has been a play? Sesshoumaru dreaded the day. Glancing back at the sleeping girl he sighed audibly. He would take life as it came, and if fate were so cruel as to bestow upon him momentary happiness only, then he would deal with it when it came.

"No… Sesshou, don't go… stay… ugh…"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome amusedly. She was dreaming about him was she? Maybe he wasn't the only one with mixed emotions? Reaching out gently he began to run his fingers gently through her hair, down to her back where he ran his fingers up and down it lazily, making some intricate pattern on her t-shirt clothed back. Kagome wiggled and giggled lightly in her sleep, to which Sesshoumaru raised one slender eyebrow.

'So she is ticklish huh?'

He smiled evilly as his fingers stopped tracing, and her giggles died out. That would be useful information for sometime later in the future. He glanced at the nearby clock and decided now was as good a time as any to wake her up. He mildly wondered what type of morning person she would be, although he figured he pretty much already knew the answer to that question. Shaking her gently he watched slightly annoyed as she swatted at his hand, and grumbled a few un-lady-like words. Sesshoumaru frowned and shook her shoulder a bit rougher and watched as she cracked open one blue eye and glared at him half-heartedly.

"You know… it's rude to wake people…" She sat up and yawned, stretching her limbs above her head, "Especially when they were having the most WONDERFUL dream."

To this Sesshoumaru smiled wickedly, glancing at Kagome who was unaware of it.

"Oh really? Well, I DO apologize, what was this dream that was so wonderful?"

He watched as Kagome's face turned beat red and she turned away from him, her arms crossing her chest.

"That sir… is none of your damn business!"

He chuckled lightly at the attitude she held in her tone, oh yes… she was clearly embarrassed… Giving a mock sigh he began… "Well, it is understandable… I am quite the wonderful person to dream about. I suppose I would be mad at being woken up from such a dream myself…"

He watched as Kagome's mouth dropped open and he cheeks flushed a darker shade of red and she turned towards him, shock evident on her face. Sesshoumaru leaned his elbow on his knee, and placed his head lazily on top of his outstretched palm, his fingers curling slightly under the weight.

"My, but that _IS_ an adequate way to catch flies."

He said, watching as she quickly shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him. She then stuck her nose up haughtily and got up from the bed making her way towards the door. Turning the knob she put one foot out of the opened doorway glanced behind her shoulder and said, "You are SUCH an ass, you know that?" And the she stepped out. Sesshoumaru gave annoyed huff as he himself stood up. That wasn't exactly the reaction he was going for, but it would do for now. Padding over to her mirror he noticed, grimly, that his hair was slightly mussed and he found her nearby brush and ran it through his silver tresses. Changing into more… appropriate attire he smiled as Kagome appeared in the doorway, that same haughty look on her face as she said, "I just realized that I need to dress."

He smirked at her, as a light pale pink stained her cheeks as she said, "And I do not think that I wish to do so with you in here… so…"

Sesshoumaru blinked, then grinned lazily and said, "You don't think? So you are undecided on rather you wish it so or not? Well… I think I could help you with your decision there Kagome."

He watched, highly amused, all thoughts of aggravation gone as her face turned a bright lolly-pop red and she made inaudible noises before pointing towards the door and saying, "OUT!"

Chuckling he tipped his imaginary hat to her and closed to door behind him, grinning when he heard the thump of something being throw at the door and the growls of, 'hentai' and 'stupid men' coming from the closed door. He shook his head and headed towards where he believed the kitchen was. The slight rumbling of his stomach reminded him that it was almost time to eat. The smell of fresh coffee filled his nose and he sighed, immediately calmed. Although he himself did not personally drink it, he found the smell to be quite therapeutic. Opening the swinging door to the kitchen he was greeted by the last person he expected… well, not really…

"Hello Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru stared into the speaker's eyes, they held something to them. Some type of fire in them that made Sesshoumaru almost think twice before answering.

"Hello… Souta."

Souta nodded and continued making breakfast, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you always cook breakfast?"

Souta blinked and laughed, the sound was slightly harsh to the ear, causing Sesshoumaru to inwardly wince.

'Damn teenagers and their voice changes.'

"Me? Cook? Oh boy that was a good one! No, Mama was just too tired to do it this morning, and I thought I'd do the family a favor and start on it."

Sesshoumaru nodded and seated himself at the counter where Souta offered him a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and grits. He shook his head at the sight. Suddenly, he… he had lost his appetite. A _favor_? A favor was running to the grocery store for some milk, not killing your entire family. He really hoped the boy didn't cook every morning, because that looked positively disgusting. Feeling his rumbling stomach once again, and the pleading look on Soutas face, Sesshoumaru weighed his options.

'There's the chance of insulting him, somewhat my host, so that's not good. But who cares about insulting him if I'm alive, which…' he thought looking at the plate in front of him, 'I might not be if I eat this… substance. But then again… I am hungry.'

Sesshoumaru mentally weighed the choices in his hands, and even if it probably wasn't his best decision, he decided to eat the food. Smiling grimly he picked up his fork and skewered an egg and brought it up to his mouth. Shutting his eyes tightly he popped the egg in quickly and chewed it up before swallowing. Opening his eyes he stared down at the plate in surprise. He smiled slightly and popped another bite of egg in there and chewed it slowly, ever conscious of his manners.

'Once you get past the crunchiness, it's really not so bad…'

Looking over to Soutas eager face he said, "Not so bad… but what's this crunchy element?"

He watched as Souta coughed slightly and blushed, smiling sheepishly. He stared down at his swinging feet and said, "I kind of, you know, dropped some eggshells into the mix, accidentally."

Sesshoumaru stopped chewing and stared at Souta. He put eggshells in his food? Shrugging his shoulders he swallowed his egg and moved to take a bite of toast.

'I wonder what Kagome's doing…'

He looked at Souta who was staring at him intently; he wanted to ask him a question, this Sesshoumaru could tell. But… something was holding him back. But what? Pausing in consuming his food Sesshoumaru gave a bored look to Souta who in turn blushed and looked away, ashamed of being so rude.

"Sorry… eh? Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru merely titled his head in sign to go on and wiped his mouth with his napkin before settling in for some sort of conversation.

'Oh joy I wonder what that will be!'

Soutas face-hardened and he took in a large gulp of air before saying, "What are you playing at?"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at that one. Whatever he had been expecting, it sure as hell wasn't that! Sighing he decided it was best to play dumb and let the boy decide the next course of action.

"Playing at?"

Sesshoumaru felt the twitching of his lips at Soutas face. He was trying so hard to look serious, but looked so much like a scared rabbit that it made him look quite ridiculous.

"You know what I'm talking about. With Kagome… what are you playing at?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the boy. That whelp DARED accuse him of having an ulterior motive? Sesshoumaru turned his face away before coldly saying, "I am unaware of what has given you such an impression of me, but I assure you… I have no motive."

Souta scrounged up his face and said while Sesshoumaru walked towards the door, "I'll be watching you Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru paused in the doorway, smirking slightly as he said, "See that you do. I thank-you for the food… it was an experience."

With that he left, leaving a slightly perplexed yet smiling Souta in its wake. On the outside he looked calm and collected, but inside… inside he was seething! Is that how this whole family saw him? As some scheming bastard that was trying to play their precious Kagome as a fool?

"Shit…"

He said while pacing back and forth furiously in the den. Not noticing when Kagome stepped in and took a seat on the couch, watching him amusedly while he paced back and forth, and muttered curse words every now and then. Sneaking up behind him she hugged him round his waist and placed his face into his back. Even if this was only temporary, and all a play to him. It… it felt nice. She felt him stiffen and then slowly relax. He brought her to face him and gripped her chin in between his thumb and index finger saying, "Kagome…"

Kagome stared up into his golden, honey-dew-kissed eyes and smiled, her own blue orbs large and innocent.

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru's face warmed slightly at hearing his name on her lips. She was so beautiful… Really, whatever they needed to talk about could wait, but for now… He stared at her and slowly his gaze met her lips, sighing he brought his face down to her in a light, soft kiss, smiling when he felt her hands tighten on his shoulders. Bringing his hand up he ran his hands through her black mane, and pulled back to look into her innocent orbs. A light pale pink dusted her cheeks as she searched his eyes, smiling slightly at him. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard, something was happening and it was frightening. He pulled her into a gentle embrace and lay his head on top of hers, his fingers still idly playing with a few strands of her fine hair. He heard Kagome sigh and felt her snuggle into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_"What are you playing at?" _

'Am I playing at something?'

Sesshoumaru frowned and looked down at the small creature in his arms, so vulnerable, so beautiful. No, he decided, he wasn't playing…

'But where is it going?'

_He'd find out soon enough…_

* * *

Hey guys! Here's the second half of chapter nineteen! I hope ya'll liked it! Don't forget to **R&R!**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Hey! Starting off I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! And now… I'd like to give the 'prestigious' award of my dedication to **AkaiKurai**! This one's to you! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru, he was so beautiful. Was that weird? How could a boy be beautiful right? Sesshoumaru was… and he was so much more. He was cold, calm, collected. Warm, and at times, he was a complete wreck. All in all he was a walking contradiction, and Kagome loved it! And right now… lying in his arms like this, Kagome felt better than she had in years. She smiled up at him and wrote a mental letter to everyone she knew.

_Mom, Souta, Grandpa, and to whom it may concern…_

_I've done it. I've finally done it! I've moved past the past and am now looking at the future… Please be happy for me!_

_With love,_

Kagome 

_P.s. By the way… the future has really beautiful eyes!_

Kagome giggled at that last part. Sometimes she wondered if she was just stupid, or actually mentally insane. She figured it was probably the latter, but… well actually, neither sounded very good. She sighed, today was so confusing, and it wasn't even 9:00 yet! She smiled and snuggled deeper into his well-built chest and gripped his shirt tightly. Man! She really hoped she wasn't dreaming because this was so nice! Her breathing hitched as he looked down at her, his eyes doing that weird confusing thing again. What WAS that anyways? Some odd emotion that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. But then the look disappeared and he slowly unwound his arms from around her waist and stepped back. And suddenly… suddenly she felt very cold. Cold, and somehow alone in her feelings. Her breath left her with a 'whoosh' and she stood alone in then middle of her den, Sesshoumaru only a passing of silver at the door. Kagome starting laughing and then smiled sadly.

_Mom, Souta, Grandpa, and to whom it may concern…_

_Scratch that… _

_Thanks!_

_Kagome_

Kagome glared in the direction that Sesshoumaru went and took off after him, intent on telling his sorry ass off! Nobody goes from being that sweet and then freezing at the touch. Kagome slowed down and sighed, nobody that is, except Sesshoumaru. Maybe telling him off wouldn't be the best approach. But the thought was only a passing thought in Kagome's head as she took back off after him. After a while of no luck she lost some of her temper, and was more worried that something might have been bothering him. She looked everywhere! Well everywhere except for outside, but why would he go there?

'Worth a shot!'

Kagome thought, always the optimistic… Walking outside she looked around, still not spotting her newfound interest anywhere, she sighed in aggravation and turned to head back inside when a voice came from the sacred tree.

"Why do you search for me?"

Kagome whirled around to face Sesshoumaru who had one foot dangling from the limb he sat upon and his other brought up to his chest with one arm laying across it. The sunlight was hitting his hair just right making him look…

'Beautiful…'

Kagome admitted, he seemed to glow. But… she noticed, that he had a pained look on his face. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, and sighed. She walked over to him, a brisk wind chilling her cheeks, and she vaguely realized how quickly fall was catching them. She awkwardly tried to climb up to where he was but ended up falling on her butt. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who gave her a sad smile and held down his hand. Kagome blushed and swallowed the lump in her throat that threatened to cause her to cry out her protests of how unfair it all was. She grabbed his hand and he hauled her up to his level and she sat in between his legs and lay her head on his shoulder and idly played with his hands as they curled themselves around her own. He leaned down, mere centimeters away from her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Kagome turned around and smiled. Coming from him that meant a lot. She figured he didn't apologize a whole lot, and she was right. She just didn't know how right she was.

"It's ok, I mean I was kind of mad at first… but now…" She said running one hand down his cheek, "now I'm more worried. What's wrong?"

She watched in some strange fascination as Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes, lifting his head to the sky before saying, "You are not the only one with a past…"

Kagome stilled in his arms and felt the lump forming once again at the back of her throat. She didn't know it yet, but the world was slowly crumbling in around her. She gripped his hand and said, "S-Sesshoumaru… what are you talking about? Tell me, please!"

She became frantic when he moved to get away from her, she gripped onto him in a death-like hug and said, "No! No please tell me!" She looked into his golden eyes, so troubled and tortured, "Please, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru settled himself and gripped her to him and said, "Her name was Kagura…"

Kagome felt her body go numb. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that. Never had she suspected that Sesshoumaru would love somebody. She felt the stinging needles of jealousy at the back of her mind and fought to control it. So she did it in the only way she knew how, she stared right up into his eyes and shakily said, "S-She sounds pretty."

Sesshoumaru looked away from her and closed his eyes in pain.

"She was beautiful…"

Kagome felt her throat close, and she suddenly couldn't get enough oxygen. She needed to breath but she couldn't, and yet… she still lived. Somehow Kagome choked out, "Did you… did you love her?"

She felt the sting of tears at the back of her eyelids when he nodded slowly. She really wished she had just stayed in the den now.

"I did… she was so unlike any girl I have ever encountered. She was a true lady."

Kagome felt the words pounding themselves into her mind. _True lady_… that stood out the most. Kagome, she decided, you are not a true lady. Hell, most of the time you aren't even lady-like! She felt like distancing herself from Sesshoumaru, she really didn't want to hear the rest of his story, but his arms encircled her waist and forced her back to his chest where his whispered, "Just listen…"

She collapsed and closed her eyes tightly, willing his words to change. They did not, and she had not really expected them to. So she did what he asked…

"Kagura… she was sent to destroy me. I was new in the business world, and already was competition for the larger companies. So of course they sent out to crush me. I met her at a bar, where she was… not scantily dressed, but not altogether decent either. She was playing the role of seductress, however… she was a poor actor. I saw the frightened girl behind the makeup. I talked to her and found out she was actually an intelligent girl that had just found herself in a bad situation. She was working for a man who she refused to give the name of. And then we parted ways… I thought that was the last I would ever encounter the strange woman. However I was wrong. Over the next few weeks I began to bump into her here and there, and every time I found something growing inside me. I began to look for her everywhere I went, hoping to run into her. She had somehow snuck past my defenses and into my heart. And as crazy as it sounds, I liked it. You would think I would be angry, but I wasn't. We began to run into each other on purpose and she grew close to my heart…"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked down at the girl in his arms, visibly shaking trying to contain herself.

"What happened?" She asked. She couldn't help but ask, even if she really didn't want to know.

"She died…" Sesshoumaru said while turning his face away, a haunted look creasing his normally smooth brow. Kagome felt her heart call out to him and yet felt it tie in knots as well.

'So this is how it ends…'

He didn't get over her… she realized. So was she just some stand in? Was she just some understudy, not quite good enough to be number one? Kagome felt the lump in her throat and couldn't control it any longer.

"I have to go now…"

She jumped to the ground and walked as fast as she could in the direction of her house. She quickly decided against it of course, it was somewhere HE could follow. She ran to the steps leading to her shrine home and began to run down them. She collapsed somewhere down the middle as the tears finally broke free from the grasp she held them with. They stung her lungs as they trickled down her cheeks, and her throat felt on fire. She just knew her eyes were already red and puffy, and her cheeks blotchy. She never was the prettiest crier, which made her only cry harder. She pounded the ground, not noticing how it bruised her hand, she only noticed how unfair life was quickly becoming.

"Not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She screamed as she pounded the ground for all she was worth. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder and an unfamiliar voice call out to her.

"Ma'am… are you okay?"

Kagome looked up into a boyishly handsome face and turned away. She must look ridiculous, laying in a heap on the ground, face red andeyes bloodshot.

"Ma'am, why are you crying?"

Kagome looked up into the boys face. He looked to be about 18 or so. Kagome smiled and stood up, gently wrapping her arms around the boy's neck.

"Thank-you…" She whispered, nearly wanting to laugh at the blush that stained his cheeks.

"F-For what ma'am?" The boy said, giving her a questioning look. Kagome smiled and sighed starting to head up the stairs back to her home.

"Ma'am! Wait!" The boy shouted running to catch up with her. She turned around startled, and waited for him to catch up. She raised one eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, causing her hair to cascade past her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked, genuinely confused. What could he want?

"I don't know you or anything… but I was wondering, maybe if you aren't busy, we could go get some coffee sometime."

Kagome blinked and smiled sadly at the boy in front of her. She ran her knuckles down his cheek and said, "You do not want me…"

And then she left him standing on the steps, looking at her with a pitying expression on his face. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked back down the stairs. He didn't know her, but he really hoped things went better for her. And then he disappeared into the crowd of people. Kagome sighed and watched him walk away with a sigh. When would life be fair?

'Will it ever?'

No, she decided, it probably wouldn't. And she'd have to learn how to handle it when most of the time, things didn't turn out for the better. Take now for instance, she'd have to accept it eventually. But damnit if she didn't want to! She didn't know how long she sat there, at the top of the steps, contemplating life and other things but she finally decided to go inside due to the constant rumbling of her traitorous stomach. She walked into the kitchen and stared at Sesshoumaru who was sitting on a kitchen stool looking at her. She looked away and walked to the refrigerator where she grabbed the things she needed and continued on her way to making herself a sandwich. She ignored him and swallowed the lump in her throat. Damnit, why wasn't he saying anything? How could he just sit there while she suffered? Couldn't he see that she was suffering? She starting viciously making her sandwich and threw everything back in the fridge roughly grabbing her soda and plate and headed for the den, but was stopped by a hand grasping her wrist.

"Kagome…"

She tore her hand away and sat down on the couch, roughly eating her sandwich. Barely chewing enough to physically swallow. She didn't notice the tears that trickled down her cheeks nor did she notice how Sesshoumaru quietly sat down next to her. She took a swallow of soda, a bit too big for her and began choking on it. She became near frantic and cried out when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her.

"No! No! Get way from me, go away!" She cried as she pounded her fists against his chest. "Don't... don'tleave… please…"

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru tighten his arms around her. She cried into his chest.

"So tired… so tired of crying. But I can't help it. Don't you see?"

Kagome stared up into Sesshoumaru carefully guarded eyes, so she couldn't tell what he was feeling. She became angry again. She pushed him away from her and yelled.

"WHAT are you playing at? First you're so warm and nice and then you're cold and guarded!"

She watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly.

_"What are you playing at?" _

Sesshoumaru grasped Kagome's shoulders and said, "Why do you think I play?"

Kagome started laughing and shrugged his hands off. She pointed her finger at him, and glared.

"You! Why did you do it? Why did you do that to me huh? You make me actually like you and then you go and tell me that story! Why do you play with me? I NEVER should have agreed to meet you!"

Sesshoumaru frowned and said, "Is that how you really feel?"

Kagome's bottom lip quivered. Whatever she said next could change everything. So… what to say?

"I don't know…"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and turned away… Kagome felt desperation sink in.

"There you go again… you play with me…" Kagome said dejectedly.

Sesshoumaru whirled around and crushed her to his chest and said, "I play with nothing!"

Kagome struggled in his unrelenting grasp and said, "Then why? Why did you tell me the story about Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru let her go and said confusedly, "You asked…"

Kagome laughed and said, "You should have lied!" Tears began pouring from her eyes, "Why couldn't you just lie?"

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her and said, "Because you needed to know…"

Kagome shook her head wildly and said, "NO! NO I DIDN'T! You needed to make yourself feel better!"

"That's not true…"

"Yes it is!" Kagome said frantically, "And I now believe you were only using me to replace Kagura!"

"Lies!"

"Ha! You are so blind to how you feel! I AM KAGOME! Not Kagura not anything or anybody else… Kagome…" She whispered sadly.

And then she ran out of the door, leaving Sesshoumaru wide eyed in the middle of the den floor.

'Is she right? Did I really just need to make myself feel better?'

"You are wrong… you are Kagura. You are."

No she's not… She's Kagome. Sesshoumaru sat down on the couch and grasped his head, his thoughts frantic and blended together.

"She is Kagome…"

Sesshoumaru looked up to see Kagome's mother standing in front of him with an oddly serious look on her normally smiling face. Sesshoumaru looked away…

"I know…"

She laughed gently and said, "Do you?"

Sesshoumaru thought over her words and nodded.

"Yes… I know."

Kagome's mother smiled wisely and said gently, "Well… then go to her. She's very upset."

Sesshoumaru nodded and moved to the door before stopping and turning around, raising a hand in question.

"In her room…"

Smiling he turned around and ran up the stairs towards her room, leaving her mother shaking her head.

"Kids…"

Sesshoumaru knocked gently on Kagome's door and heard sniffling and a mumble of "Who is it?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and said gently, "Kagome… can we talk?"

He heard her sigh and heard her gently padded footsteps as they lead to the door. What he didn't expect was for her to lock the door.

"Kagome?"

"I don't want you in here…"

"But I wanted to talk to you…" He said, bewildered with her actions.

"So talk."

Sesshoumaru smirked. She was so strange.

He listened as she slid down the door and plopped down on the ground, and he squatted near the door and said, "I was wrong… about earlier. I never should have told you that story, and I apologize. And I realize that could never be enough. It's just… hard to say goodbye, when something of more importance takes it's place."

He heard her sniffle and said, "Please don't cry Kagome…"

She stood up, unlocked the door and launched herself into his arms, crying her eyes out into his neck. He sat there a moment before smiling and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled, he breathed in Kagome. He pulled her back and placed little kisses all along her face, one over each closed eyelid, one for her brow, one for her nose, and one for her lips. He smirked and said, "So you like me huh?"

Kagome punched him and shut the door in his face again.

"You're such an ass!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and moved to open the door when she locked it.

"Kagome! Open the door…"

"No!"

"Kagome…"

"No!"

Downstairs Kagome's mother sat smiling to herself. She picked up her duster and started cleaning a bit.

"Kids…"

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked it! It's not quite what I expected and I'm not sure what to think about it but here it is! **R&R**! 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in so long but school has been CRAZY! I'm trying to get into AP English (even though I'm only a 10th grader ) and I had ballet today… let me tell you, Russian ballet is the freaking hardest thing I've ever done in my life! Oh… I'm not going to bore you with my life! Haha, today's chapter is dedicated to **Me **(no not actually myself Haha…)

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed as he plopped down on the floor and leaned his head up against the door. He looked up at the ceiling and calmly said, "Kagome… please…" 

"Nope!" Came Kagome's happy reply. Sesshoumaru felt the growl tumbling up his throat; oh he could just see her smirking at him from behind that sickeningly sweet white and pink flowered door. What he wouldn't give to just… wipe that smirk RIGHT off!

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru asked, in a slightly more strained voice. Patience was something he had an abundance of, and wasn't afraid to show that, but somehow… around this girl, he had about none.

"Nope… insensitive jerks aren't allowed inside my room…"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and banged his head lightly against the back of the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Why was she being so damn difficult? All he wanted right now was to get in there and throttle her good for causing him to become so used to being… what was a good word to describe it? Maybe… unrefined, undignified, trust me, he could go on… She made him live life three steps ahead, trapped two steps behind. He always felt feverish, and didn't always know what to say, and he liked it. Either he was becoming mentally insane, which he thought to him, was quite possible being in the company of that woman, or he was beginning to like Kagome… a lot. Not of course, that he didn't already know that he liked Kagome a lot, but…

'Damnit!'

See, even without being there she twisted him up. She twisted what he said and now she twists his thoughts. Damn her! Sesshoumaru glared, and if he had been the type of person, probably would be stomping his feet on the ground as he lay out on his back, quite the little temper. He smirked suddenly. Well… if she was going to be difficult, he'd show her how much of an insensitive jerk he really was.

"Kagome… you have 5 seconds to open this door before I do something you'll regret…"

He heard Kagome snort and listened as she clumsily padded over to her stereo and turned on some sickening love song by some pop star and began to sing, rather off key actually, and he listened to her loud thumps as she jumped and hopped about, doing what she probably considered to be 'dancing'. Sesshoumaru smirked and began walking downstairs, he nodded in hello to her aunts who were all sitting on the couch, probably discussing him, seeing how they all stopped talking and followed him with their eyes. Sesshoumaru mentally cringed at the looks they gave him. He shook his head and headed over to the kitchen drawer where he began rummaging for some foreign object, he smirked and gave a mental 'Ah Ha!' before triumphantly holding up his 'secret weapon' as he now referred to it as. My but it was hidden good though.

'Sneaky little devil…'

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and actually groaned out loud. Damn her! Now she was getting him to think like her too… He quickly looked around and found a glass half empty with kool-aid in it.

'That glass is… half-empty…'

He sighed and continued walking; at least she hadn't gotten him trapped in her tight reigns of optimism. That, he swore, is a line he would NEVER cross. He nodded in reassurance and headed up to her door. He knocked lightly on it a few times and smirked when he received no answer.

"Kagome… open up…"

No answer. Good, now that he had this planned, he really didn't want her to respond. He smiled evilly and pulled out his screwdriver and began to unscrew her door, right off it's hinges.

'Insensitive jerk this…'

Sesshoumaru mentally thanked the gods for her music being so loud. It wouldn't be good to have her find out what he was doing before he really got the full effect of his plan. He smiled as the bottom screws came off accidentally dropped the screwdriver, causing a hard 'thump' to sound out loudly down the quiet hallway, he paused to listen for any footsteps that mind head towards the door, and sighed when he heard none, and continued with his process. When the last screw came out he pulled the door out slowly and leaned against its frame, smirking at the singing Kagome, who was, might he say it, oblivious to his presence. He silently sneaked up behind her and gripped her round the waist nuzzling his nose against her neck, smiling against her skin as he felt her stiffen in his hold. She slowly turned around and gave him a rather surprised look.

"How…" She began, only to be cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"You know… somebody should really fix that door…"

He watched in amusement as she turned to look at her door and then smacked him on the arm.

"Oh you ass!"

She giggled playfully and hugged him lightly round his neck. Sesshoumaru tightened his hold around her waist and smiled. This felt so… right. But, he hoped, he wasn't the only one to feel this way.

'No way in hell I'm asking though.'

Yeah right… wonder how that would go. '"Kagome… does it feel right to be in my arms? No? Oh ok then…"' Sesshoumaru snorted at that thought, shaking his head slightly to clear his mind. He looked down at Kagome who was looking up at him expectantly, expecting what exactly… well that was clearly obvious. He smiled down at her softly and leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft gentle caress of a kiss. Pulling the small of her back closer to his form, smiling when he felt her arms wrap tighter around his neck. He broke away from her slowly, savoring her beauty as her lips were still slightly parted, in a small smile and her normally large blue doe-like eyes were closed, leaving their long curled eyelashes to play carelessly on her creamy pale cheeks. He rubbed his thumb lightly over her bottom lip and leaned his forehead against hers, savoring the moment. He closed his eyes and imprinted the moment to his mind forever.

"Mmm…. Sesshoumaru, you could do that all day long, and never would I tire of it." Kagome said breathily, her eyes still closed. Sesshoumaru smirked lightly and kissed the tip of her nose, pulling away slightly, enjoying the sound of her content sigh. He moved to leave the room, but gave her a surprised look when she grabbed his sleeve and looked away saying, "Please… just, a little longer?"

And then she looked up at him, with her big pleading eyes, and he felt himself soften and he reached out and wrapped his arms around her tightly, laying his head on top of hers and listening to her deep breaths as she grasped onto his shirt. He smiled to no one in particular and sighed.

'Maybe… it feels right for her too?'

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked down at the napping girl against his chest. She had fallen asleep a good hour or so ago leaving him to his thoughts. And God knows he had a lot to think about. 

'I have to tell her soon…'

He meant how he felt about her of course. But… how did he feel for her exactly? At first, he knew he was just trying to put his misplaced feelings for Kagura onto her, but now… now what?

'Do I actually like her?'

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold around her waist and laid his head on hers listening to her deep even breaths. He smiled gently as she mumbled some incoherent words and snuggled deeper into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly in her considerably smaller hands. Yeah… He liked her, a lot.

'Too much…'

If there were one thing Sesshoumaru feared, for it wasn't much, it would be this. Being here, with this small fragile creature, so innocent and trusting in his arms. This fiery little spirit so mellow and soothed on his chest, sleeping without a worry in the world frightened him like no other. And so now, he knew how he felt…

'But what about her?'

Yes, she mentioned another in her life. There was a boy, a long time ago. Was he merely a replacement for him? The idea sounded preposterous, even in thought, but it was always possible. And yet… looking down at her now like this… he'd pretend it weren't, even if it were.

For so long things had gone perfect, and now nothing went right. But he'd trade everything perfect for her. He'd admit, she wasn't the prettiest girl he had ever seen, nor was she what he thought he wanted in a girl. But she _was_ the most beautiful creature to ever lie in his arms, and she was everything he _needed_ . The thought made him smile. She was the only girl that had ever made him smile. He didn't hate that as much as he thought he would.

Glancing down at her one last time, Sesshoumaru sighed and gently laid her down against the mattress while he slid from underneath her. He walked towards the opened door; he'd have to remember to fix it later, and looked into the darkened hallway. Padding silently down the hardwood floors he started down the stairs, and outside to the tree he had sat in earlier. Pulling himself up by its old knarred branches he sat upon a limb and looked up at the fading daylight. The sky was littered a various hue of red and orange, with splotches of purple here and there. It was… breath-taking to say the least. He loved this moment most, the time before the night stars, but after the blazing sunlight hours. It seemed, that for so long, this was the only time that everything was ever right in the world. Nothing could touch him at this time.

"Sesshoumaru?"

'Never mind that last thought…'

Sesshoumaru looked down into the frowning face of Souta, determination licking at his eyes. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acknowledgement and waited for the young boy to continue.

"Grandpa will kill you if he sees you up there you know?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the lazy smile that spread across his face then. Here he thought the boy wanted to speak to him 'man-to-man', and all he had was a warning. He waved his hand in dismissal and said, "And if he doesn't see me then this conversation was pointless I suppose…"

He watched as Souta gave him a small smirk and nodded, tucking his hands into his pockets and walked away, leaving Sesshoumaru, once again, to his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and smelled in the Tokyo air that, somehow, smelled fresher up here. Older… He opened one eye and looked around. He was alone, and for once… he didn't like it. He was beginning to wish that Kagome were there, laughing and talking with him. Looking up at him with her large doe-like blue eyes, smiling for him. Only him…

Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his temples with tips of his fingers. WHAT exactly was she doing to him?

'Besides driving me insane?'

He gave a soft smile at the thought of the strange girl and jumped down to the ground and headed back to the house where the smell of dinner wafted through his nose, and a smiling Mrs. Higurashi humming over the stove. He leaned against the door and watched as he imagined an older Kagome standing there, with his arms around her waist while she scolded him for trying to 'sneak a taste'. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door pane and nearly groaned.

'Now I am thinking of our future?'

He opened one eye when he felt somebody staring at him. He looked at Mrs. Higurashi who was smiling at him… rather, mischievously.

"Would you like to help me with dinner?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. Him? Help? He looked down into her large aging brown eyes, so alike, and unlike her daughters he felt himself cave. He nodded stiffly and watched as she broke out into giggles and ran and grabbed a rather large apron and handed it to him.

He glanced at the 'Kiss the Cook' apron suspiciously before slipping it over his head and tying it in a tight knot. Mrs. Higurashi gave him a sack of potatoes and told him to wash and peel them before cutting them into little pieces. He nodded and began to mechanically wash and peel the potatoes. He was about halfway through when Kagome walked through the kitchen door, her hair all mussed and her eyes squinted at the bright lights. She rubbed her eyes and giggled at Sesshoumaru who was glaring at her, daring her to say a word.

She sauntered over towards him and kissed him on the cheek reached her hand over, trying to take a potato slice when a wooden spoon came, SMACK, right on her hand.

"No…" Sesshoumaru said in an uninterested voice.

"Hey!" Kagome whined, taking her offended appendage and cradling it to her chest. Sesshoumaru smirked at her over his shoulder and smiled when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're so mean to me!" Kagome cried out, stepping closer to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and whispered in her ear, "Care to make a wager on that?"

Kagome blushed and looked to her mother who was watching them with an amused smile on her face. She sent the 'Help me' look over to her but her mother merely raised her hands and went back to cooking.

'Traitor…' Kagome mentally scowled, but smiled in delight when she noticed the potato slice easy for the taking. She felt her mouth water as she looked up at the oblivious Sesshoumaru before reaching her hand slowly out, mere inches away from a potato slice before…

**WHACK!**

"No…" Sesshoumaru said, a small gentle smile playing at his lips.

* * *

Hey guys! Yeah… I finally finished it. And no, it really doesn't have much of a point… but oh well! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Ok this chapter is dedicated to **inulover13 **but only on threat! Haha, I love it when reviewers threaten me, it makes me feel loved! Weird? Yes… but completely me!

Speaking of which you should thank inulover13 for getting me to continue this chapter! -

* * *

Kagome rubbed her injured appendage and sat crankily on a stool watching while Sesshoumaru continued cutting up potatoes. He really did look silly, sitting there in her mother's 'Kiss the Cook' apron, his long hair tied into a high ponytail.

'Where'd he get the tie?' Kagome wondered. Last time she saw him, his hair was pooled around his shoulders.

Shrugging her shoulders she began tapping her fingers on the counter while watching her mother bustling about, adding things, stirring things, it really was a complicated process, one Kagome feared she'd never learn.

'Instant Ramen' came to mind every time the word 'cooking' came into play. Yeah, she wasn't exactly a gourmet, but nobody said anything about it. Souta really liked her ramen, although he did say she made it too crunchy sometimes.

'Great, I forgot,' she thought, rather glumly actually, 'I can't even make that right!'

She furrowed her brow and bit her lip, glancing at Sesshoumaru. Ok, call her crazy but she was beginning to think… things.

'Things like, what if he really does want to have a relationship? What does he expect? If it involves knives, pots, steam, and burning eyes of death then I might as well back out now.'

Kagome counted out on her fingers how many things she couldn't do that were useful to know. She stopped when she ran out of toes, which she wiggled for her own pathetic amusement. She ran a hand through her hair, which she decided, she'd need to brush before dinner, and sighed. Everything was just so… complicating, confusing, and terribly wonderful.

'I think I like that wonderful part…' Kagome's mind replayed, as she lay her head on her palm and sighed. She gave a quick glance at Sesshoumaru who had his usual frown on, but somehow she could feel he was content. Why did he always scowl around other people? Not saying of course that she minded, Kagome concluded shaking her head.

'In fact,' she gave a small smile, 'I think I rather like the fact that he only smiles for me.'

She got up and turned on the radio as some unknown slow song came into play. She grabbed her mother's hand, despite her protests, and began spinning her around the room laughing. She turned towards Sesshoumaru and gave a mirth-filled laugh as she mocked bowed and held out her hand. He raised an eyebrow at her and gave a small smile and shook his head no. Kagome growled at him playfully and did it again, and once again he declined.

Kagome sighed, disappointed that he wasn't being playful. She started walking back to her seat and looked out the window, listening to the birds as they began to settle for the night.

She felt a slight tap on her shoulder and she turned around, watching as Sesshoumaru bowed and extended his hand to her.

"I believe," he said in that velvety smooth voice, "That this is the proper way, is it not?"

She glared playfully at him and took his hand as they began dancing around the kitchen, her laughing as he twirled her out. Kagome's mother watched nearby, the kitchen spoon clutched to her chest.

'My… I haven't seen her so happy in so long…'

Returning to her stirring, a secret smile on her face, she listened as her daughter cursed slightly for stepping on his toes, and then grinned as she heard him reply playfully, "Well, maybe if your feet were not so large…"

She heard a TWACK and a, "You're so rude!" before she began laughing silently. She could already see Sesshoumaru, grasping one arm, glaring at Kagome, who would probably be blushing right now.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, feeling the blush stain her cheek.

He was so rude! And yet, as he glared back at her, she couldn't help but smile. She was so happy… whoa, what a weirdo. She's happy when they're arguing? She watched as Sesshoumaru's face softened and he whispered, as if her mother was not in the room, "Who is this who sits there looking so prettily at me?"

Kagome felt her cheeks burst into flame as she gave him a shy smile and said, "Kagome…"

Sesshoumaru smiled gently at her and walked up to her stool and placed a gentle kiss on her nose, over each eyelid, one both cheeks, and then hovered over her lips, smiling as if he had the world in his pocket.

Kagome's breathing hitched at the close contact, and she felt her heart begin to beat faster, as it always did when he was so near. She stared at Sesshoumaru, who was looking deeply into her eyes, searching for something, what, she didn't know. She guessed he found it, for he smiled gently again and leaned down ever so slightly and laid a gentle kiss at the corners of her mouth and walked back over to his part of the kitchen.

Kagome's opened her eyes and stared incredulously at his back. That was it?

'Damnit…' she thought, glowering at his back. He was such a tease. Even still, she couldn't help but smile softly at him.

'Yeah… but he's my tease…' she decided silently.

Sniffing the air delicately she released a heavy sigh and felt her stomach grumble lightly against her hand. Glancing back at Sesshoumaru and her mother, who were both now concentrating, Kagome rolled her eyes and headed into the den where she saw her brother watching T.V. with his feet propped up against the coffee table and his arm strewn across his stomach, which he scratched from time to time. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him and shook her head, passing the dining room where all of her relatives were beginning to gather.

'Like a pack of wolves…' she thought with distaste. Come to think of it- not of course that she was complaining- but she hadn't seen a whole lot of them in the past two days. She'd have to ask her mother about that later on.

'Not like not seeing Sukai bothers me…' Kagome thought, 'She looks at Sesshoumaru a little too intently…'

Shrugging her shoulders Kagome trudged upstairs and plopped down on her bed, where she sat and stared at the little designs stucco had caused on her ceiling. When she was little she swore she could see faces in them, but as she squinted her eyes now, all she saw was how ugly it made the ceiling look. Groaning she covered her face with her hands and peeked her eyes through them. She was just so confused.

'What does he want from me?' She felt like screaming into her pillow, but that wouldn't serve any purpose.

Smiling she remembered their very first meeting, err… well- greeting she should say. He was such an ass it made her snort now. Not saying, of course, that he wasn't still an ass… but now he was… so.

'Charming…' Kagome finished with a sigh.

Sitting up she decided to take a shower before dinner. Glancing at the mirror she made a face and turned away.

'A nice hot shower, with lots of conditioner…'

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a dark blue baby-tee she padded her way to the bathroom, locking the door and setting her stuff on the edge of the counter. Grabbing a huge pink fluffy towel she set it on the toilet lid and began shedding her clothes. Turning on the hot water she stepped into the still slightly chilly water, shivering as she wet her hair and thought about her and Sesshoumaru.

'What else is new…' she snorted, squeezing a large amount of shampoo into her hands and lathering her hair. She was so out of it, she almost didn't realize she got it in her eye, although that stinging got her attention.

"Shit!" Kagome yowled, running it under the water, cursing even as water got in her mouth, "Shigh, Shigh Shigh!"

Finally settling down, Kagome sunk against the cold tiles and felt the rest of the soapy suds slide down her back. Growling she rubbed her eye irritably and grabbed the conditioner and lathered her hair once more, paying more attention to what was going on around her.

Washing it out quickly and pulling it up in a quick messy bun- she didn't like the way it felt against her back- she grabbed the cherry blossom shower gel her mom always kept in there, and quickly washed her body. Turning off the water she stepped out into the chilly room and hurriedly dressed, put deodorant on, brushed her teeth and dried her hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. Smiling at her reflection, looking revitalized and not nearly as crappy she jumped down the stairs and bounced into the kitchen asking her mom if there was anything she could do to help.

Catching Sesshoumaru's approving glance she smiled shyly at him and blushed lightly under his gaze.

"Well, if you would set the table…" her mother said, smiling at the two as they stared at each other.

"What?" Kagome said, blushing as she turned back to her mother, who was giving her that 'knowing' smile.

"Never-mind dear, will you just put the food in the dishes they are closest to?" She asked, moving past Kagome, not waiting for an answer.

"Sure…" Kagome said dazedly, staring at Sesshoumaru who was smirking at her.

As soon as her mother left the room, Sesshoumaru untied his apron his moved over towards Kagome, wrapping his hands around her waist, kissing her forehead.

"Well… at least you don't smell anymore…" He said in a dead-pan voice, no hint to him joking at all.

Kagome's mouth dropped as she punched him in the arm and moved to get out of his grasp. Chuckling softly Sesshoumaru pulled her back against his chest, murmuring in her ear, "Calm down my little spitfire, I was only joking…"

Kagome glared at him, still unconvinced… Sesshoumaru smiled at her and quickly captured her lips, grabbing the back of her neck with his free hand. He heard her sigh against his mouth and pulled away. She smiled at him, the now common blush sitting oh so prettily on her high cheekbones. Coughing lightly Kagome pulled away and said, "I should- should probably do what Momma asked…"

Sesshoumaru smirked and took the food in his hands into the next room, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

'Oh my god…' Kagome thought, grabbing her wildly beating heart… the realization dawning on her.

'I'm in love with Sesshoumaru!'

* * *

Ok! There it is! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
